No Space For Love
by Paradoxial-Existence
Summary: Cagalli's mother always wanted her to marry someone rich. "Ignore your heart and go for the pot".. Will she really stick to what her mother taught? --The Bittersweet Life renamed :D
1. The Butterfly

**Disclaimer : I dont own Gundam seed or any of its characters...**

This is my first fanfic here, hope you guys enjoy it

Reviews are very much welcome, Im putting a test to my writing capabilities so comments and suggestions are warmly accepted.

note: (" ") cagalli's thoughts

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: The Butterfly**

_("How did it all happen?"_ )

A blond girl was sitting by the window, staring at the dark skies as rain poured out.

_("Why is it suppose to be us? There are lots of rich people out there who can fully afford the medicines, but why us??" ) _she asked herself once again and sighed.

* * *

_Flashback (3 years ago)_

"Cagalli!!" a brunette shouted as she runs down to the blond who have just arrived

"Morning Mir"

"Hey Cags! How bout if we hang out at the mall later after school?" Mir sited excitedly, still trying to catch her breath

"Huh?Again? We were just there the other day" Cagalli whined as she puts her stuff inside the locker, getting some book for the first class

"There's a new cake shop there! Everyones talking about it" Mir shows her the flyer

"oh, i see" she took the flyer from Mir as they both headed down their room.

"Golden Sweets? Looks... umm... good" not really sure what seems to be interesting in the colorful flyer that looks so ordinary. It was advertising pastries, cakes and other sweet delicacies.

"GOOD?! What do you mean by 'GOOD' Excuse me Ms. Cagalli Yula Attha but the correct word is BRILLIANT!.." she started to lecture the blond girl. _("here she goes again")_

"For your information, Golden Sweets have already been spreading treasure to all sweets fans for 40 years now.." her eyes twinkling at Cagalli

"And the fact that they're the number 1 sweet shop in Europe, it is a big pleasure to have them put a branch here in our country! And take note! Its in the Mall just a few blocks from school!"

Cagalli just stared at her blankly, she too likes confectionery products, but she's not addicted as Mir is.

"I promised myself when i was young that I'll go all over the globe to taste every dessert that each country has. My journey starts here Cags! Before I tour the world, I need to start here in our country. I will never forgive myself if I skip just one shop. So you, as my bestfriend, need to come with me in my expedition later. Ok Cagalli?" showing puppy eyes to Cagalli which she know her bestfriend cant resist

"But-" she was interrupted when their teacher entered the room and everybody stood up to greet her.

"I wont take no as an answer" Mir whispered to her with a wink and returned to her desk.

Cagalli smiled to herself, her bestfriend was the first person she met in highschool. They were like sisters sharing each others cheers, troubles and secrets. She knows that beyond her dream of exploring the world to taste all the sweets, is a hope that she'll survive 2nd stage Leukemia.

The class went by when someone knocked at the door,

Their teacher answered the door, and there they saw the principal catching his breath. They whispered against each other then the teacher gave Cagalli a worried look.

"Alright.." that was the only word they heard from the conversation of the two.

"Ms Attha, please get your things and follow the Mr. Rau" there was sympathy in her voice.

She got confused, she wasnt the rule breaker type. There were only 2 instances that she was called to the Principals room; that is when she fought with boys in gradeschool for bullying Mir, and the other for punching Yuna for his unbearable courting. She did not do any other transgressions thereafter.

"I wonder what I did this time" she exclaimed to herself

But there was something in the eyes of her teacher that made her uneasy.

As she was to follow Rau waiting outside the room, her teacher gave her a soft pat at shoulders,

"I'm sorry.."

* * *

"Ms Attha?" she was taken out of her trance by the loud thunder.

"Are you alright Ms. Attha? You look pale" the female nurse puts her hand on the forehead of Cagalli.

"I'm fine, is there something I can help you with?"

"Im done checking Mr Attha, you can go home now and take a rest" she smiled

"Nah, I'm off to work, any improvement?" she looked at her father in bed. He has been confined for more than 2 years. He had this selective disorder called Multiple Sclerosis, the cause was unknown, resulting to an unknown cure. It was a disease that affects the nerves of its victims, causing delusion, mental weakening, inability to speak, and at the final phase, total paralysis.

The nurse just looked down.

"I see" She hates to see her father in that situation. Her father who was once soaring strong now lies on his bed like a dried pulp. She could clearly remember, how her father was before, and how this sickness deteriorated the life out of him.

"_There's my little butterfly!" _thats what he used to call her

She went beside her fathers bed and held his hand. Stopping the tears in her eyes.

"I'm going dad, I might get busted by my boss if I get in late" she smiled weakly at her father.

There was no reaction from him, he was just staring at the ceiling. She kissed him at the forehead and left the room.

She rode a cab to her office, still feeling the stabbing pain in her heart.

_("Life is so unfair")_ and she felt her warm tears flow down her cheeks.

* * *

**In Plantz Contact Center..**

She arrived in her office before 9:00 PM, Cagalli started her computer and checked her emails. ("_Great! Im stuck again with lots of paperworks_") she said to herself annoyed. And started with her work.

("_Grr.. If I was only able to finish college i wont be stuck here doing all these tiresome work._ ")

After graduating Highschool, she started to look for jobs that doesn't have that much requirements. At her age, 17, she knows that there are only a few slots that she might fit in. She was forced to not take college because of their present state. Her father's hospitalization bills are already supported by his insurance. Her mom's mini store is not earning much to support the whole family, and their running low in cash. She cant afford to see her younger brother and sister to stop in schooling, she knew she had to do something.

Cagalli was able to pass in Plantz Contact Center, biggest Call center in the country. They accept undergraduate employees as long as they are able to provide good customer service. She was once an agent and was immediately promoted to an officer position, as the site manager's assistant. She was so thankful that she's not going to take calls anymore, she can no longer take exerting extra effort to be 'kind' to all those callers who know nothing but complain. Her new job was mainly to assist her boss in petty paperworks. Though they're small jobs, they come in copies of 50-100.

_("For crying out loud, 300 copies for a 50 page document?! And submit them within the day??You gotta be kidding me_".) She went to the Copy room to do the chore,

-

-

-

* * *

-After an hour or so...-

(_"God, am I dead yet?" )_

done with photocopying, she tried to carry all 300 folders on her arms, surprisingly as she was about to exit the room, the door slid open and another person collided to her. She fell down bottom flat. Scattering all her papers around the room.

"owww" they both exclaimed

"What the-! Cant you even say excuse me?!" She shouted furiously to the black haired guy who fell flat as her.

"Im sorry, are you ok?" the guy who bumped to her stood up and offered out his hand to help her, she was about to give him a glare that ended up as a stare when she noticed how beautiful his ruby eyes were.

"no actually, my fault, I was talking to him" she got out of her daze when she heard a a voice behind the ruby eyed guy. There stood a man with long blond hair and blue eyes, he was smiling sheepishly at the two.

"No thanks, I can help myself up" she said annoyed and brushed off the helping hand.

"Argh!! great! Everything's messed up and I'll have to recheck them again page by page! Thanks to you two" she whined to the two and started to pick up her papers.

"dont worry we'll help" the two started picking up the papers and arranged them in order. Afterwards, they helped Cagalli to bring all the documents to her office. Cagalli did not utter a word to them the whole period.

"Hey" black haired guy finally manage to say after the 20 minutes silent treatment from the fiery blond

"..."

"My name is Shinn, and my friend here is Rey, were from the technical account. How about you?"

"..."

"I think we really ruined out her mood" Rey whispered to Shinn with a smirk

"Yeah I guess" Shinn just sighed. He looked at her back as she walked, almost like stomping _"not very ladylike,sweatdrop _" he thought to himself.

They've reach the front door of Cagalli's office, she entered the code on the keylock and it slid open.

"Wow" Rey was astonished by the neatness of her office, "so your the Secretary of the Site manager in the Operations Department" he takes a good look around and puts the pile on her side desk.

"There! All done." Shinn placed her documents on her desk."Nice office"

"..."

Cagalli took her sit and started rechecking the documents.

"Leave" Cagalli said sternly without taking a look at them.

"_Sheesh..she doesn't have to be that rude, it was an accident" _Shinn said to himself scratching the back of his head and walked towards the door..

"You could atleast say thank you" Rey said sarcastically while heading to the door. "We didn't intend to bump you on the way. I and Shinn were talking about something. You shouldn't be really mad at such a small thing, besides we helped you out carry your stuff till your office-" Shinn noticed that the face of Cagalli darkened, her eyes twitching on every word of Rey._"Uh-oh this is bad"_ he pulled his friend out the door. There was a loud thud after the door closed behind them.

"What was that?" the curious Rey took a peek at the door and found himself hit by a flying canister.

"I SAID LEAVE!!" Shinn heard her shout from the other side..

"Is..she really a 'she'?" Rey felt his forehead sore with his hand.

-

-

-

* * *

-

-

("_I cant believe it! Those darn freakin' idiots completely ruined my entire day! _") she held up her fingers to her temple and takes a deep breath.

There was beep in her computer from her instant messenger. She takes another deep breath as she sees its from her boss.

* * *

_LaFlaga (1:31 :12 AM): Attha,_

_La Flaga (1:32:01 AM): I need those documents nice and neat by 3:00 AM_

* * *

("Great..") sighing to herself. ("Time to work Cags!") she composes herself on her desk.

* * *

_Attha (1:32:23 AM): noted boss_


	2. In Sync

**Disclaimer : I dont own Gundam Seed or any of its characters...**

Thanks for all those who posted reviews, I was actually expecting criticism cause of my rusted brain (lolz). Hmm now I got the inspiration to continue this story . My apologies for the late update. Im actually typing this story in my office, and all files are saved here (O.O). Thus, I wasnt able to continue it at home. Here goes all my ideas for the weekend that passed.

* * *

**Chapter 2: In Sync**

After 7 hours of paperwork

"At last! Im done!" she said out loud as she stretched her arms uphigh , feeling her muscles tingle with relief.

_("8:43 AM, I'm almost 3 hours overtime, im so dead tired") _as she glimpsed at her watch.

She was about to lean her head on her desk when..

_**knock knock knock** _

_("grrrrr... who could the nuisance be?")_

"Come in" she slumped herself at her desk resting her eyes for a moment.

"uhh... Hi" she opened her eyes after a minute and rested her back on her sit, she was surprised to see Shinn who was standing in front of her desk holding two cups of coffee.

She looked at him quizzically, "What is it?" with annoyance in her voice

"I know we got off from a bad start," placing the cups on the table, "I really apologize for all those mishaps."

She raised an eyebrow at him,

"here" offering one cup of coffee to her and he reached out to his pocket and handed her a bar of chocolate. He smiled at her.

"Just remember , the next time it happens, I'm gonna reap your head off" she gave him a smirk and accepted the peace offerings. Shinn sat down on the chair beside Cagalli and took a sip on his coffee. "so, does that mean I'm forgiven?"

"whatever.." she let out a soft yawn and took the cup of coffee, holding it in hands, black liquid inside reminded her of someone special, someone very close to her heart.

_(" dad always liked his coffee without any creamer") _she circled her forefinger around the rim of the cup.

Shinn noticed that the young lady has been staring at the cup for quite awhile, there was sadness is her eyes, _"Shes scary when shes angry, but I like her better that way than seeing her down"_ he said to himself. "by the way, since you've already forgiven me, will it be alright if you tell me your name?"

"..."

"hmm..?"

"Ca..Cagalli..." she said softly, she was still entranced with the thoughts of her father.

"Nice name" Shinn smiled at her, "Ms Cagalli, dont you think you should head home now? Its already 9 AM and you still have a shift tonight"

"Just call me Cags, dont be so formal with me" she took a sip from her cup to awaken her tired mind. She doesnt want to think about her father after her stressful work day. She glimpsed at Shinn who was enjoying his cup of coffee, "coffee lover?"

"sort of, I like the aroma of coffee after a hard days work" he smiled.

She placed the cup at her desk, "are you not going home yet?" she started packing her stuff to her bag

"Not yet, still have some work to do"

"If thats the case then," standing up and grabbing her jacket and her bag, "I'll go ahead,"

she walked to the door, "thanks for the coffee" she smiled at him as the door closed leaving Shinn in her office.

"_...errr" _

"_did she just.. smiled..??" _

* * *

It has already stopped raining when Cagalli exited the building, but the winds are still strong and the skies are still gloomy, _("looks like I'll have to walk down the block for a cab"). _She was at the thought of the past, her father always drops her at school and picks her up after class, so much like a princess. Though he was a busy man and they have their personal driver, he wants to make his every available time be spent with his children. For her 14 years of existence on earth, she was always on a private car. Not until...

.

.

**_SPLASH!_**

("WHAT THE HELL!") she looked at herself wet with the water from the puddle of water on the street

"Oh,I'm so sorry!"

She looked up to see a young man on his bicycle, his shoulder length blue hair was covered by his white beanie and his enchanting emerald eyes looking at her with sincere. He was wearing this brown cargo pants, and blue V-neck shirt covered by a sports jacket.

"Are you alright miss?"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY 'ARE YOU ALRGIHT'?! YOU JUST SPLASHED WATER ON ME!" she yelled at him with glaring eyes.

"I really didnt mean to, I didnt notice the puddle of water" backing off a little on his bike. He was intimidated by this scowling blond infront of me.

She started to walk closer to him folding her sleeves, preparing for an attack, "WHAT?! Are you that blind to not notice it?! Why are you even biking by the-" just as she was about to finish her sentence she slipped over and fell to the same puddle. The lad held his laugh.

"owwww"

"are you hurt?" he offered his hand to help her

("Damn it! Now I'm all soaked") she grabbed his hand and stood up. She removed her hankerchief from her pocket and started to wipe her face and her arms. _("This is just a freaking bad day! first the hospital, next the freaking paperjob, then those jerks and now this jerkest jerk")_. Tears started to form in her eyes, she was jsut too pissed off at the moment

_("Crap! damn it! Shoot!") _

Then she felt a cloth covered her, the jerk that she was just partaining to wrapped her shoulder with his jacket and placed his hankerchief in her hands. She stared at him for a moment.

"use that" he smiled at her.

"..." she wiped herself with the offered hankerchief.

"since I've caused you lots of distress on such a fine day, let me treat you to a cup of choco" he chained his bike to the post

"Wha- wait-" he dragged her from the arm to the nearby donut shop without waiting for her reply.

"2 cups of hot choco and, what else would you like?" she gave him a snare, _("This guy is a drag. phf")_

"Im not hungry"

"Alright, and 2 donuts please"

They were both silent at the table, sitting opposite each other, Cagalli was glaring at him, and the blue haired guy rested his head with arms at the back of his head pretending that he doesn't notice it.

"Enjoy your meal" the waitress placed their order on the table. He held his mug to feel the warmth of the sweet liquid inside.

"so," he took a sip,"what's your name?"

_("Whats with this jerk?")_ she glared at him

"Don't worry, I'm not a gangster or anything, just would like to rewind everything and start off with you as being friends"

_("Friends?! Who does he think he is")_

"Lets make it clear dude" she slammed her fist on the table

"Im not hungry! And I want to go home! Thanks for your courteousness to make up for the splash thing but I've got no time for this" she stood up and was about to leave but he caught her wrist.

"My name is At..Alex, Alex Dino, and you are?" he said with a grin, he was looking at her straight to the eye, like he was saying 'please'.

_("God, of all people, why did I end up with this clown")_ she rolled her eyes and sat down

"Cagalli, Cagalli Yula Attha" she said plainly and looked down on her mug

"thats a pretty name" he smiled at her and took a bite at his donut.

"the hot choco here is the best in town" she raised an eyebrow to his comment.

"It doesn't have any sleeping stuff Ms Cagalli so you don't need to worry"

"just call me by my name, remove the 'miss'" she took a sip, he was right, she felt the mild sweetness and mixture of a little bitterness that stimulates the senses, its creamy warm liquid soothed her enraged equilibrium. Before she new it, she had a smile on her face that caught the eye of Alex.

"taste great huh?"

"yeah" still entrapped by the flavor of the drink

"you look prettier when you smile" he winked at her, she blushed at his compliment.

"you don't need to make fun of me" she pouted, she was still blushing

he just smiled at her that made her blush even more. This lad knows how to make girls melt, she thought.

"stop smiling at me!" she said out loud that made the other people at the cafe look at their direction.

He chuckled with the scene and later she found herself laughing with him.

* * *

She laid in her bed restless, she was thinking of their financial matters. When she arrived home, her mother approached her for helping the due payment of his brother's tuition fee. He's graduating this year and she and her mom decided to let her brother finish to have a better job. They are also due for the electric billing in the month end. _("shoot, I still have pending debts with Mir. How the heck am I going to make it till the next pay day")_ she scratches her head annoyingly. ("Sigh"). Then she remembered what her grandmother said while they where eating, "your prince charming Yuna dropped by to give you those roses. He said he'll pick you up later for work. Isn't he such a darling? He would make a great husband for our Cagalli", the idea almost made her choke. She really has nothing against him. Its just that, theyre not in "sync". He came from a well respected family, owner of the country's powerplant. He's kind, thoughtful and.. and quite charming (in a way). The perfect husband as per her mother. Rich and good. She rolled on her bed, it was already past 12 noon, and she needs to get her sleep for tonight's work.

She looked at her ceiling once again.

"ARGH!! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!"

She didnt thought that her yell was that loud, "Sis are you ok??" Her always worried brother asked outside her door.

"Im ok Kira"

"You sure?"

"101 percent sure"

"I'll leave now"

"k" she sighed to herself. She knew her big brother hated himself seeing her depressed and worn out, especially knowing that she's working herself out just to help him finish his studies. She was suppose to step into college, but since her brother is already in the last year of his course, she chose to sacrifice her studies first and help his brother finish.

She closed her eyes as she felt the knock of slumber on her eyes. She rewinded all the 'unfortunate' things that happened to her that day. Then she smiled to herself as she pictured the gentle smile she saw today, the gentle smile with the gleaming emerald eyes.

-

-

-

* * *

-

-

**My apologies if ever there are confusing events or typographical errors. I'm actually typing everything straight to my PC then just make about 2-4 scans and I upload it here. Most likely a think-type-scan process, no more scratch papers ( ). Do tell me if the flow of the story is a bit confusing. I'm currently working on the 3rd chapter. I'll try to upload it later or tomorrow.**


	3. The Chase

**Disclaimer : I don't own Gundam seed or any of its characters...**

I didn't expect I'll come up with the next chapter this fast. ()

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: The Chase**

_("This heels are killing me, whoever invented shoes with heels should be tortured over and over again")_ she said to herself as she made a round check on the production floor. Today, she was assigned by her boss to check on all the agents and their equipment, they'll be having a client visit anytime of the month.

_("why the heck are we ladies required to wear this stuff. When I become the manager, first policy I'll revise is the dress code ")_

"Ms Attha" a calm but firm voice called to her that made her stiffened.

"yes boss?"

"Bring this to the infirmary and have them sign it. Also, tell them that I need the latest Annual Physical Examination (APE) result asap." he handed her the folders and turned to leave.

* * *

She walked down the aisles and finally reached the Infirmary. The door slid open and she found a guy who was bending over a file box.

"where the heck did he put those files" the person was whining some other words that he can only understand.

"umm, excuse me?" she stood infront of the clinic's desk.

"found it!" the black haired guy jumped up hitting his head on the open file cabinet above him.

"Ouch!"

"Are you ok?" Cagalli was actually holding her laughunder her breath.

"I'm ok, this sort of things really happen" he turned to face Cagalli, and both were surprised to each other.

"Oh, Cagalli, how's it going?" he was massaging the hump on his head. He really banged his head hard on the cabinet.

"I didn't expect to see you here Shinn. I thought you were in the technical account? Don't tell me your ditching some files from the company's clinic?" she said in a teasing manner.

"umm about that.." taking his seat, "its part true and part not, I was once a part of the technical account, and got switched here as the company's nurse coz of my course in college."

"really?" she doubted him at the way he said it, "anyways, lets get to business, my boss sent you this documents to have you sign it." he handed him the folders

"woah! This is a lot"

"you've got a problem with that?" she glared at him sharply.

"o-ofcourse not" he chuckled sheepishly with a sweatdrop

Shinn browsed through the other documents, "This might take awhile, mind if you wait for it? Or would you like me to bring it over your office after I'm done?"

"Take all the time you need and I'll wait, my boss needs that immediately anyway.

...

...

...

...

15 minutes had already passed, Shinn was silent reading all the documents then signing them one by one, Cagalli was looking at him as he signed.

"y'know, its not really nice to stare at people" Shinn looked up to her from the papers he's reading and gave her a grin.

Cagalli blushed, "who sez' I'm staring at you? I'm just checking whether your signing the right page or not!" she said defensively.

"Is that true?" he raised an eyebrow with his killer smile.

"What's that suppose to mean!?"

"Then why are you flushing?" he took her amber eyes in contact with his.

"neh?" (_"What the heck is this? His using his reverse psychology with me"_)

"tell me"

She doesn't know why but she cant come up with any excuse, thank god that after 2 mins of staring a patient came in to ask for a medicine. She excuses herself to the restroom.

"_ahaha, she looks cute when she blushes"_ Shinn thought to himself.

_(" that jerk! My brother also has that way of pulling things out of me, that reverse psychopathetic method. Hmph!")_ she washed her face with the cold water. She can feel the fading heat from her cheeks.

She was about to wipe her face with her handkerchief, as she pulled it out, she had two handkerchiefs at hand. The other one was her red hanky and the other one was the white handkerchief, that's a bit murky. It was the one that Alex handed to her. It reminded her of his emerald eyes.

She looked at herself in the mirror

_("I'm not that bad")_ she turned to look at her figure.

_("What the hell am I doing?!")_ she punched the tile wall and stomped herself back to the infirmary.

She slammed Shinn's desk with her hands, "Are you done yet?" and glared at him,

"Yep, here you go" she snatched the files from him.

"this better be right"

"of course it is.." he told her with a sweatdrop.

"Alright, next thing, I need the results of the APE of the account"

"Sure, Just give me 5 mins to download it all up in this disk."

"just do it"

Shinn knew that he had already drained out all the patience in the blond, so he made no attempt to say anything as he was downloading the files. But out of curiosity he scanned for Attha's APE results to check her profile..

"_I didn't know that she's just 18, just 2 years difference eh. Hmm what else.."_ He peeked at the corner of his eyes to see if Cagalli was looking, she was busy checking the folders he handed her. He continued to read the results. _"what the..."_ his eyes widened on what he read, then he looked at Cagalli with sympathetic eyes.

"What??"

"Do you get tired easily?"

"No, are you done yet or what?"

"_She seems ok" _he saw that the download was already complete, he pulled the disk off and handed it to her.

"here you go" she snatched it again from his hand.

"If one of the files are wrong, I'll whack your head off" she stepped out the door to leave, then Shinn called out to her

"Hey Cags, whenever you feel tired, don't hesitate to drop by here"

_("Whats wrong with this guy? Being so sincere all of sudden")_ she looked at him and felt he was worried.

"yeah, right, whatever" she muttered as she walked back to her office.

* * *

Cagalli was able to finish work early, she was then allowed by La Flaga to go home. Since it was just around 7AM, and cabs are scarce, she decided to walk a few blocks to catch a ride home. She passed by a bakery and bought some bread for breakfast. She was to turn to a corner when someone clashed to her.

_("Why do I always end up being bumped. ")_

"Am I that small for you not to see??" she said angrily to the person right in front of her. She was more surprised when she opened her eyes and saw who it was.

"Alex?"

"Cagalli?" he was trying to catch his breath, he was like running away from something, or perhaps, someone..

"you bloody idiot!" she started choking him while shaking his head.

"this is the freakin' second time-" he covered her mouth before she finished. He's face was serious. He looked at the corner he came from and started to stand up.

"Let's go" he helped her up.

"Where the hell are you taking me?" she was about to ungrip Alex' hand clasping to her wrist when she saw a group of bulky men running their direction. "There he is! Dont let him get away!!"

"What the-"

"come'on" he pulled Cagalli and they started running all across the town. They finally lost the bulky men when they hid on a dark alley. Both were gasping for breath. Cagalli held on her knees for support.

"I think we lost them" he peeked through the corners of the wall

"Hey Cagalli, I'm sorry I put you through this, I-"

--Thug!

* * *

ummm... I think I just drained by brain out... ()

Reviews, comments and suggestions are very much welcome. The juices are still flowing so i think I'll be able to come up with chapter 4 by later or tomorrow.


	4. The Old Days

**Disclaimer: I dont own GSD or any of its characters... all hail Bandai and Sunrise.. :D**

sorry for the delay, I felt bad for rushing the updates so double checked on the previous chapters and revised some parts '.'

anyways,. I would like to express my gratitude to those who spent time to add in reviews. tears of joy

"arigatoo gozaimasu,"

your reviews greatly inspires me to continue writing.

* * *

**CHAPTER 4: The Old Days**

Past 1:00 pm, Saturday, Attha's residence

"bro, if you dont stop walking around, you'll be ripping off our floorings" Sting snorted to his big brother. "I'm sure she's fine wherever she is" he was playing his Portable Playstation on the couch. Kira kept on walking and walking around.

"Where could she be?? Its already past 1 and she should've been home by now" he whined to his brother.

"She's big enough to take care of herself bro, maybe she's just hanging around with her friends"

"I already called Mir and Fllay, they said they dont have any plans" the frustrated Kira kept on walking waving his hands, expressing how stressed and worried he is. He knows Cagalli, she doesnt want to roam around places unless pulled by her friends.

"Maybe she's got a date?"

"WHAT?!" he got more frustrated at the matter and started shaking his brother.

"Ki-ra..Br-o.. re-lax" Sting hardly said the words as Kira shook him up

"Its impossible, she always tells me when Yuna is coming! She should've called or texted to inform us! Something's really wrong!"

"br-o.. its..no-r-mallll.. sto-pp sha-kiiing myy. brains-sss ou-t" eyes spins

"Stellar wants cookies" Kira lets go of poor Sting as he heard the small voice of their 5 year old sister, she was holding on Kira's shirt.

He sighs, "your overeacting bro, for Christ's sake, she's already 19, she deserves to have fun out on her own will" Sting blurted out as he tried to massage his head off the dizziness.

"_Sting's right" _he looked at Stellar who was waiting for his response to her request.

"Lets go get your cookies"

* * *

Cagalli felt the weakness of her whole body, she somehow felt numb. She slowly opened her eyes. (_"where am I?") _she can hear the flow of water from somewhere. She helped herself sit up on the couch, her head ached a little, trying to check the place if its safe, she assumed that she was in the living room from the look of place. A television set in front of the black couch which complimented the room's color (beige), a laptop that rested at the study desk, and a center table where her bag was on. She reached for her mobile phone and checked the time. (_"Shit, its already 2 in the afternoon, Kira's gonna kill me"). _She heard the sound of water stopped.

_("I wonder where I am")_ her point finger on her chin trying to rewind the events in her brain

"Oh your awake" that voice was familiar, she turned her head to see the blue haired figure. She blushed at the sight of him. He was was half naked, showing his bare chests and slender body as he wiped his hair with his towel, he was only wearing a pair of baggy pants.

then she remembered all that happened, they were, or rather, HE was being chased by those big guys. She remembered the pain in her chest before everything went dark. "are you fine now?" she didn't notice Alex approach her, he knelt in front of her and felt her forehead with his hand, he checked for her pulse on her wrist. She can feel the warmth of his hands on hers. Her eyes steadily focused on his eyes.

"seems like everythings ok" he smiled to her

"I'm always Ok! And why the heck am I here?" she looked at the floor to the side to avoid gazing at him.

"uh.. about that" he stood up and went to the kitchen, "you fainted on the back alley. You don't expect me to just leave you there do you?" he went back to the room with a bowl of macaroni salad at hand.

"hell no! After you pulled me to a chase all over the town? Who in the world were they anyway?!" she glared daggers at him.

"I know I know, and I'm sorry I pulled you into the chase, if I left you there they'll interrogate you" Alex sighed.

"Interrogate? you stole something didn't you?" she accused Alex cracking her knuckles. "I hate robbers y'know"

Sweatdrop appeared on Alex' face, "Of course not! They were..uh..bullying this person, so I helped him. And.. It.. uh.. Ended up with me being chased in the end"

"a helping hand huh?" she raised an eyebrow to him

"something like that" he placed the bowl on her hand. "You need to eat carbs, your low in energy" he stood up and went to a room. He returned with a red fitted shirt on.

she looked at the bowl then to him. He sat on the study desk and opened up his laptop.

"Dont worry Cagalli, that doesnt have anything your thinking bout. Just plain mayo, veggies and macaroni."

He noticed that Cagalli was not touching the macaroni bowl at her hand. She was just glaring at him.

"_does he think I can be fooled?"_

He walked back to the couch and sat beside her. He gazed at her eyes for moment. "Its safe" he held her hand that was holding the fork "What the hell do you think your doing Alex?!" she was enraged by him touching her hand and at the same time blushing . He took Cagalli's fork to the bowl and picked some of the salad to his mouth. "Delizyozo" he grinned at her.She just gave him a smirk. He lets go of Cagalli's hand and stood up, he went back to his laptop. "If you see me drowsed or dead by 3 mins it means that that is poisoned" he turned to grin at her

_("I think its safe then" ) _she put some in her mouth, ("_wow! This one's good!") _she smiled to herself.

"good huh? I made that" as he saw the contentment in her.

"hmph! Its not that good! My brother makes better salad than this" she stuffed some again in her mouth

"_she's really one of a kind" _he smiled to himself and continued reading his email. Cagalli just watched him as she ate quietly.

"Hey Cagalli"

"use Cags"

"alright. Cags, where do you stay?" her eyes leaped from the bowl to him.

"why? Planning a visit?" she said sarcastically, putting the fork on her mouth.

"you dont plan to stay here right?" he joked at her, she almost swallowed the fork

"OF COURSE NOT!" she darted at him "I live in Green Bay, Helliopolis street"

"hmmm.. I believe its just a few blocks from here, I've got a friend who lives down there. I'll drive you home when your ready"

"I'm ready, anyways I can manage. Just get me a cab and everything will be alright" setting aside the bowl and prepares her stuff.

"I insist" he turned off his laptop and went to a room.

_("Why does he have to be so persistent")_ she slapped her forehead with her hand

Cagalli folded the blankets she used on the couch. And stood up to brush herself. She was thinking of an excuse for her brother. Alex then assisted her to the door with keys at hand. Her jaw almost dropped to the ground with what she saw outside, a red Dodge Viper

"wOw!" she gaped in amazement. Alex walked to the car and opened the door for Cagalli.

"its your ride" he winked at Cagalli who excitedly went inside the car.

"This is so cool!" Alex just smiled and started the car.

They drived off to town, Cagalli was enjoying the scenes inside and outside the car. Who would've thought that this jerk owns such a beauty? Then she twitched at the idea, she remembered the big bulky men who were chasing them, her eyes widened at Alex. "Tell me you didnt..."

"didnt what?" confused Alex glimsped at her.

"I wont hesitate to call the cops if you did" she pointed to him.

He chuckled at the idea _"this girl never fails to amuse me"_ .

"dont laugh at me Alex!, tell me the truth"

"yes this is not mine-"

"I knew it!! your a hijacker!"

he laughed at her response, "relax Cags, I didnt hijack this. I've got 2 points for you."

She was already holding her phone, ready to dial.

"and they would be?"

"First, this car is my boss', I'm his personal driver thats why its not mine. Its always garaged at my place to avoid me being late. And second, hijacking is stealing something from a vehicle, maybe what you meant is 'carnapper' "

she looked at him for a while trying to sense if he's telling a lie.

"Whatever!" she replaced her phone to her bag, _("looks like his telling the truth, someone as lame as he is cant be a carnapper") _

"You really got me in that one" he smiled to her

"what is that suppose to mean?" her tone was raising at him

"nothing" he grinned at her.

"hey"

"hmm?"

"your boss wouldn't mind if I turned on the player right?"

"sure thing"

* * *

They've finally reached the house of Cagalli after a 20 min ride, it took longer than expected due to traffic..

Alex opened the door for her, "thanks for the ride"

"no problemo" he replied. She was to turn to go inside their gate when she saw Kira stomping on to their direction..

_("oh men, not again. Kira's on his 'anti spam guard' mood. Pif!" ) _

"Why are you late?" Kira crossed his arms in front of the two, not really noticing his sister's visitor.

"What time is it already? You still got a shift tonight! And you havent slept enough yet, and-"

"Got into a little swoosh and swish, and then a little swaash. And here I am with a shweesh. Ok? Realax Kira, your going to grow fine lines at an early age. I'll see you inside" she was about to step to leave the two but Kira held her back by the collar. (like how you hold a kitty)

"Were not done yet!"

"WE ARE!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

the two continue to argued and Alex was amused by the sibling "little" quarrel. He coughed to get himself in the frame,

the two glared at him, "WHAT?!" Cagalli yelled to Alex, Kira's eyes softened as he recognized the blue haired lad.

"I think I know you" he blurted out

"Kira, you did not tell me you had a sister" he smirked at him.

"Old buddy!" they greeted each other with a soft punch and clasped each others arms in a brotherly way. Kira inspected him from head to foot. "Still in the same shit huh, Alex"

Alex chuckled, "yeah, still in same old shit"

Cagalli's eyes stared at them with dropped jaws " you know him?"

"yeah, his my best buddy since gradeschool"

"then how come I dont see him in our house before?"

"cause we're daywalkers, and your a nightcrawler" Kira pressed his hand on her hair and messed it up.

"Hey stop that!" she brushes her hair

"good thing your with Alex and not with some other freaking guy, why dont we all get inside?"

* * *

Cagalli left the two in their living room, she was too tired to deal with anyone else. She prepared herself for work and lied down her bed. Then there was a soft knock at her door.

"Leave me Kira"

"sis Caggy?" a soft voice from the other side of the door

She opened the door and saw Stellar standing, hugging her teddy bear.

"I'm sorry Stellar, I thought you were Kira" she carried her sister in her arms. "What will it be princess?" she tickled her sister.

* * *

"So where were you the past few days?" Kira said as he placed to glasses of orange juice on the table.

"just working around"

"working around huh? You never change At-"

"Alex my friend, its Alex" Alex drank his juice

Kira chuckled to his friend, " looks like your dad is driving you crazy at home"

"nah, Im the driver, have you forgotten about that?" they laughed in unison.

"Kira I'm leaving!" Cagalli was still chuckling, she dashed off to the door with Stellar chasing her. Then when they both reached the door, Cagalli kissed Stellar on the forehead.

"hey Alex, how bout if you drop off my sis to her office?"

"What?! are you insane?!" she pouted at both Kira and Alex

"Actually, we have the same idea" Alex took another sip on his juice and stood up. "It was nice seeing you again Kira" they shook hands. "Drop by again".

"tell me your not serious?" Cagalli tried to scare off Alex, too bad he was already on the go. He puhed the resisting Cagalli out the door and into the car.

"Dont worry Kira, she'll arrive there safe and sound". Alex waved to his friend as they drove off.

* * *

They stopped at the back of the building. "So you work for Plantz Contact Center?" He stared at the building. "yeah" she retorted. He put on his shades.

"What's with the shades? There's no more sunlight Alex" her eyes blanked on him.

"nothing much, I just get blinded by light easily." he smirked at her.

"your really weird, thanks for the ride anyway" she jumped off the car and went inside the building.

"_Plantz Contact Center..."_

* * *

Alex parked the car and went inside his house. He rested himself on the couch.

_--Ring Ring--_

He sat up to answer his phone when he felt something hard on the couch. He removed the blanket and saw a red data drive._ "Maybe its Cagalli's" _he smiled to himself. He pictured the fiery blond as she kissed Stellar on the forehead. He never expected that the soaring girl was actually a sweet sister. He was enchanted by her from the day they met. She was a straight forward and an expressive person, with an uncontrollable temper that mostly gets people hurt. He chuckled. He have never met a girl like her before.

He remembered the time that he splashed water on her when he was dashing off on his bike. He didn't expect that the young lady in a formal attire will burst out like that. What he most likely expect to happen was her to whine and cry or bribe him on something.

Then he remembered the time he stared at her in the eyes, he felt loneliness in her deep amber eyes. And the moment that she fainted, thats where he saw the other side of her, someone who seems to yearn for someone to lean on. The words still echoed clearly in his mind.

.

.

.

"_Please,.. don't leave me" _

.

.

.

--_Ring Ring--_

He took his phone from his pocket.

"..Speaking, yes, yes...of course... I'll be there.."

* * *

**(scratches head)**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**my apologies, I think my brain just floated to the skies...**

**till the next chapy.**


	5. On The Same Boat

**Disclaimer: I dont own GSD or any of their characters..**

**I did a little revision on Chapter 4, you can try to scan through, but dont worry, the flow of the story didn't change.**

* * *

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

**CHAPTER 4: On the Same Boat**

_Sigh..._

Cagalli sighed for the 5th time as she leaned on her desk. She arrived at word on time, she was'nt aware of the meeting of her boss on the other site. She was left with no paperworks to do.

_("I'm freaking bored")_

She went out of her office and made a floorwalk. She didnt intend to inspect the agents dresscodes or their pods, she just wanted to take a walk to wake herself up. Sleeping during office ours was a major sin for the company.

After a 15 minute walk, her vision blurred a little. She shook her head and went to the restroom.

_("grr.. this is not good, I didnt have enough sleep")_ she washed her face and looked at herself in the mirror trying to focus her eyes. _("All I need is a tonic")_

Walking in a not so straight way, she manage to reach the pantry and got herself a cup of coffee, _("I think a little air will do me good")_ she went to the elevator and pressed ground floor.

"Hey, look who's out of her bombshell" she turned around and saw Rey leaning on the elevator.

"What's up?"

"nothing's up"

"Whats wrong? you seem to be gloomy. Did you have a little quarrel with your prince charming?"

* * *

..

..

..

..

**_Ding!_**

The elevator door opened, Cagalli stepped out and walked to the parking side of the building. It was a quiet night, she sat on the pedestal and looked up to look at the stars. She took a sip of coffee.

"What's troubling you?" she saw Shinn leaning on the wall with his right foot supporting his weight and the other stepped on the wall. She didn't notice him there standing by the shadows. He blew out a smoke.

"you smoke?"

"A little, hey have you seen Rey? He was suppose to follow here" taking the subject off his cig. He doesn't really wanna talk about his smoking habit.

"I'm here" Rey walked in massaging his sore cheek. "What happened to you?"

"She knocked me out" he glared at Cagalli who was whistling, playing shes innocent

Shinn chuckled and took a breathe on his cigarette. Rey went beside Shinn and lit his cig.

"I didn't know that nurses smoke" she said with a raised eyebrow to Shinn.

"Well, it keeps us awake, and we only take it in small dozes."

"Besides, were still human, we too know how to mess up on our own body" Rey muttered and took his first smoke from the cig.

She took another sip on her coffee and looked at the stars, _("I wonder if dad's situation already improved") _Cagalli held the cup between her hands to keep herself warm.

"You ok?" Shinn stepped on his cig and sat beside her.

"Yeah am good" she said blankly

**_--Ring Ring!_**

"Yep? Were downstairs,.. uhuh.. alright, Hey Shinn! I'll go on ahead, got a phonecall from you know who" Rey closed his mobile phone and threw the remains of his cigarette on the nearby bin, "alright I'll see you there" he then left the two.

Cagalli sat silently as she lookd at the skies, her thoughts wandered again somewhere. She was dazed off when she noticed Shinn staring at her, his face resting on his arm upon his knee.

"If staring could kill, I'll be dead by now" she smirked at Shinn, he chuckled.

"What's so funny?" her eyes twitching at him

"atleast by that comment, I know that your ok" he smiled to her

"huh?"

"you've been staring like hell on the stars. Like you wanna go up and vanish"

"maybe I do.." she said softly and looked down to her cup, the smile on Shinn's face faded.

"This life sucks"

"Dont say that" he looked up, "Life is great, it has lots of lines and dots, shapes and angle, color and shades. Its like a painting y'know, you will only get the big picture when you look at it as a whole" He caught another cig to lit up. But before he was able to get his lighter in his pockt, Cagalli pulled off the cigarette on his mouth and threw it away.

"Hey!" a little annoyed

"stop burning your lungs out" she darted him a glare "I hate smokers"

Shinn chuckled "concerned?" he looked at Cagalli straight in the eyes, she blushed, she knows to herself that she has a soft spot for his ruby eyes, she avoided his gaze.

"Stop using your psycho thingy again" she jolted at him,he laughed with her response.

"I think I know what your missing" he gave her a smirk

she just raised him an eyebrow.

.

.

.

.

"Lovelife"

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"eeeeeyaaahhh!" Cagalli streched her arm and laid her back on her chair. She looked computer screen,

_("I'm dead bored...I guess I'll just check the officer's attendance")_

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

The door to the infirmary opened and Shinn entered.

"What happened to you?" Rey covered the mouthpiece of the phone as he looked at Shinn's sore cheek.

"I guess were on the same boat now" he just smirked at Rey and sat down on the chair beside him.

.

.

* * *

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

**A little short?**

**Yeah i think so too... I'll be posting the next one later on.**

**Do you think the smoking habit of Shinn suits him? O.o**

**I'll leave the thinking to you , Ja matta ne**


	6. The Pink Lady

**Disclaimer: I dont own GSD or any of their characters.. but I do hope I'm part of them :D**

**FadinxAmarathx-- the dots are to input the break.. seems like the formatting of the pic wont allow me to put in big breaks so i input dots instead.. (sweat) anyways, it partains to a moment of silence.. and some are just to make you press page down more. :D**

**Darkness eyes-- appreciate your continual reading :)**

**Caga2007, trulyanimelove06, Tokio Hotel Cutie, AsuCaga01, cara410, thanks to all your reviews.**

**Please do read and review, criticizm is also appreciated,**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6 : The Pink Lady**

**-**

**-**

Cagalli was by the building's waiting area gazing on the skies, it was raining hard, she really didnt expect the heavy rain, she saw the stars all out last night, _("I must've left my umbrella at home") _then she heard a familiar honk from a black mercedes upfront.

"Cagalli my princess! dont let yourself get caught by the rain, hop in!" a purple haired guy said from the opened window of the car. _("oh shoot, Yuna, of all people") _she slapped herself. The driver went out of the car with an umbrella and assisted Cagalli next to Yuna.

"how have you been my dear?" he shift himself closer to Cagalli

"Everything was fine" she jerked off the hand of Yuna who was about to wrap her in his arms.

"Yuna, what did I say about mushy stuffs?" she glared at him

"I just missed you so much my princess, I'm sorry i'm unable to to meet you the previous days, I was on a business tour"

he manage to sneak his hand onto Cagalli's shoulder and shoved her closer to him.

_("believe me, i enjoyed those days")_

They were about to drive off when she saw a familiar red car. She barely can see through the dark tint of the car, but she was able to shape up a person sitting next to the drivers seat. The man in black from the building approached the passengers seat with an umbrella at hand. A lady with long wavy pink hair stepped out of the car graciously. _("might be his boss, she's very beautiful") she bit her lip._

The man in the driver's seat opened the door, but before she was able to see the man she's expecting, their car drove off.

-

-

-

Cagalli kept on glaring at Yuna, His right arm was wrapped on her shoulders, he doesnt really mind at her glares. Besides, he knows her mom loves her. And he believes Cagalli has a hidden desire for him. Cagalli sighed in defeat, she let Yuna his way and she looked at the window for her reflection.

("Mom and grandma wants Yuna for me") she sighed, looking at the reflection of him and her on the window.

("not so bad") she glimpsed at Yuna who's happiness is traced all over his face.

("and his not that bad either, well.. atleast not bad,i mean..bad bad") she sweat drop at her on going ideas .

She thought again about the bills at the month end. ("fuck, my pay is will be by the end of the month as well. I guess the whole salary will go to Kira's tuition, the electric bill and her debts with Mir. And the fact that I still owe this guys so much..argh...") she looked back at the window. ("What else an I do.? I'm down on debts, and I don't wanna carry too much debts than I can carry") she sighed out loud.

"What's troubling you darling?" Yuna held her to face him

"nothing, its just that.." she muttered looking down,

"darling, whatever the problem is, your prince Yuna is always ready to help." he smiled to her reasurringly. She avoided his gaze, she hates being pitied upon.

"nah...dont worry about it Yuna"

"Is it Kira's tuition fees that's worrying my princess?"

"I..uhh.. how'd... " she stuttered

"my sweet mother in law stated that you've been burying yourself at work just to make it for your bills"

_("grr... mom..")_ she looked down pissed, she doesn't want to involve other people in their family problem, and she hates it the most when her mother tells it all to Yuna, it pictures as if she's using Yuna.

"Darling, you dont need to carry all this burden. Your prince Yuna is always here, ready to lend you my shoulder. Believe me darling, no man can survive alone." She smiled at him weakly.

"Tomorrow, i'll be sending a check over to settle your brother's fees, dont worry about your electricity, everything's been paid off. Dont worry about paying, all these are my gifts to you" he clutched Cagalli close for him to hug. And kissed her at the forehead.

_("I guess..Yuna is right")_ she comforted herself in defeat of Yuna's embrace.

-

-

* * *

-

-

"Cags!" there was a heavy knock at her door

"mmmrffff" she mumbled and rolled on her bead

"Hey Cags, theres a phone call for you!"

"mmmmhhh...go away..."

"Cags I dont have all day to knock here! This person has been calling thrice already! Would you just answer the damn phone!!" Sting whined on the other side.

Cagalli stood up still half asleep, eyes still closed, she opened the door a little and grabbed the phone off her brother. "Thanks!" her brother said in a sarcastic way as she slammed the door.

She slumped herself again on her bed with the phone at hand, she slowly puts the receiver on her ear.

"go away" she shut the phone off

"peace at last...".. she mumbled on her pillow, as she was to drift to sleep, the phone rang again.

"fuck!" the phone kept ringing .

"What?!" she answered the phone.

"Hey Cags, its me Alex, do you mi-"

"I DO MIND! SO PLEASE FUCK OFF!" she turned off the extension phone. _("Freaking bastard") _

"_Sheesh whats wrong with her?" _he thought to himself. Alex dialed his phone again.

Just about time that Cagalli gets back to her slumber, the phone rang. Her eyes twitched with the persistent rings. She sat up and held the phone in her ear.

"I TOLD YOU TO FUCK OFF!!" she yelled on the receiver.. there was silence on the other line.

"Is that the way to talk to your boss Attha?" she was completely awaken by that familiar calm but firm voice.

"M-mister La Flaga.. I-Im so sorry.. I thought that..uh.. umm.." she stuttered, trying to compose herself away from sleep.

"No need to explain Attha, I also apologize for disturbing you on your rest. But there's a reason for this urgent call, I'll be needing your help tonight. Our client has arrived earlier than expected. So I'll need you to check on our documents and all. We dont want any obstructions or absurd idea from them do we?"

"Of course we dont" she stood up and went outside her room, she looked at the time and it was already around 6 pm.

"Dont worry Attha, after tonight, I'll be extending your off for 2 days"

"Thanks boss, I'll be there in an hour." she dashed off to the bathroom.

"Great, see you there"

.

.

* * *

-

-

"I told you its not a good idea to call her during her off" Kira chuckled on his cellphone.

"I thought you were joking when you said she was hibernating, I mean, you said she was asleep when I called you this morning, look at the time now?" Athrun scratched his head as he stared at his laptop.

"Believe me, She spends more than 15 hours sleeping during her off. I never kid around Cags when she's hibernating, I don't want my head bitten off by the bear" they both laughed. "I guess I'll just see you around"

Alex puts down his phone beside his laptop. He hands were clasped together behind his head, supporting it.

"This will be with me for the meantime" he smiled, the red data drive was inserted in his laptop. He flipped his soda open and gazed on his desktop wallpaper.

-

-

* * *

Cagalli arrived at work on time, she immediately started to check all the documents on the file cabinet. Then she made a floorwalk to inspect all the agents and make sure that their systems are working properly. After a while, she was summoned by La Flaga to double check the calibration room. She was running all over the building to complete every task La Flaga sent her to. And when she was sent to the lobby to put on some files, she then bumped to a person, she closed her eyes expecting to fall, she was surprised that there was no impact, she felt strong arms around her waist that supported her weight, she felt the warm breath of this person.

"I'm sorry, I was in a hurry" as she opened her eyes to see who the helping person was, her eyes met a pair of flaring ruby eyes, their faces inches from each other. "Shinn?"

Shinn on the other hand cant stop staring at her amber eyes, he was able to inhale the light floral scent of Cagalli in their disctance, he felt his heart race as he eyed on her pink moist lips. For the first time, this was the closest distance he had ever made with Cagalli.

"Shinn?" she didn't know what to do, her cheeks felt warm and her heart started pounding like its going to explode. Sure she got an eye him, but not that much, might've liked him, but to the sense that, he was a friend who always gave her a laugh. It once struck her that Shinn is special, but, this,..this is rather too fast for her mind to conceal.

"Hey Shinn, what are you doing?" both were startled by voice out of nowhere. "Shinn, your suppose to be in with Mr. Kazuya and not chicking around" Rey smirked at the two.

"Uh, yeah" he glimpsed at Cagalli. "I was on my way there, I got bumped to Cags here" he excused himself blushing.

"Shinn?" she whispered

"hmm?" shinne replied

"You can let me go now" her brows narrowed at him. Shinn smiled at her and lets her go. Cagalli looked the other way to not show her blushing cheeks. "I'm sorry about that, gotta go!" she dashed off leaving the two. Shinn's eyes watched her as she disappeared.

"I expected her to whack your head off" Rey teased

"Shut up Rey" he smirked at his friend as he tried to grasp his nostrils with the scent that Cagalli left.

-

-

* * *

Cagalli ran to the restroom and leaned on the sink, _("What was that?")_ she was confused with what she felt, she slowly raised her head to face the mirror. There was a tint of red on her cheek. The event slowly motioned on her mind, his scent, his breath, his strong arm around her waist.She knocked her head 3 times and washed her face. The cold water slowly calmed the raging blood in her face. She wiped herself and brushed her hair. She takes a few deep breath.

_("That was nothing Cagalli,your just tired..grrr.. anyways.. time for work")_

She then left for her office, she passed by the Calibration room and saw her boss together with the other officers gathered (please note, the calibration room has transparent glass walls), he signalled her to enter the room.

La Flaga placed his arm on her shoulder, "Let me introduce you all to my most trusted assistant, Cagalli Yula Attha" , she bowed in respect to all. Her eyes wandered around the room, there she saw the _'Pink Lady'. _

"Attha this is Mr. Clyne and his daughter Lacus Clyne, they are the owner of Clyne Faction"the gentleman nodded to her then Lacus offered her a hand "Its a pleasure to meet you Ms Attha." she smiled to her sweetly, "The pleasure is mine" she replied and shook hands with her. Clyne Faction was their biggest client and the biggest name across the world when it comes to computer equipment and programs. La Flaga Introduced her the other guests, then the last person for her to be introduced was a stern looking man.

"And this is Mr. Patrick Zala, our President" she gulped and bowed to him. She got tensed up being faced with the Big Boss. This is the first time she saw him by face. She heard that Mr. Zala has hands on the military and the government itself thats why nobody protests in his rule. He made Plantz Contact Center famous all across the globe using his power (or perhaps according to her instincts, the whole universe), he was one of the richest man on earth, being the stockholder of 5 different corporations.

"Everybody take your sit" Durandal, the spokesperson started, everyone obeyed.

"I'm sorry to tell you that Mr. Athrun Zala will not be able to come to this session. He gave us a call to continue"

Cagalli saw her Big Boss flinch when he heard the news. He signalled his bodyguard something.

The meeting continued, then they started the tour around the building.

"I must say this, the files, equipment and all are perfectly in place,I'm really impressed " Lacus said happily to her father and La Flaga (he's the one in charge for that site, his the site manager remember?)

"I must thank my assistant for this, she's the one behind the wonders of this site" Cagalli blushed with her boss' compliment in front of the clients and guest. She hadn't really expected it, knowing La Flaga, he was never contented in g_reat ,_ it always must be _perfect._

Patrick Zala turned to her , she gulped again, he patted her at the shoulders , "you did a great job"

"T-thank you" she stammered , she was really happy that the big boss was impressed.

The group started to walk again, she was able to breath freely, she held her breath when Mr Zala walked to her. She then saw Lacus approached her, "Hi" she greeted her sweetly.

"Hi Miss Lacus" she greeted back in professionally,

"oh, please, remove the 'miss', it make me feel distant" she smiled, "Just call me Lacus"

"uh..alright" she was uneasy by the approach of the _Pink Lady _, sure she preferred talking that way , but she doesn't want to overstep the boundary between their level, she was their client!

"I read your profile, your only 18 right?"

"uh..yes" Lacus felt her uneasiness and stopped walking to turn to her.

"Is something wrong Ms Clyne?"

"Dont be too tensed my dear" she smiled to her warmly. "I really appreciate your hardwork on this company in service to ours, but I'll greatly appreciate it if you'll consider me as a friend"

"besides, I'm only a year older than you, so, just avoid 'miss' thingy, alright?"

They both giggled, that _miss thingy _reminded her of herself, she hated being addressed as a higher position. She started off at a low position. So she respects everyone, be it her bosses, or the agents. Cagalli for herself believes that everyone deserves it.

"Alright Lacus"

"There!" Lacus clapped her hands in joy. She seems like a friendly fellow, an idea hit her mind to break the ice of corporation between them.

"We've got great hot choco's by the block, would you like to try them?"

-

-

-

* * *

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

**Phew.. I'm already 30 mins overtime for work just to finish this chap. I was in the middle of it when my brain drained out off ideas. **

**Good thing I got chocolate bars for energy. "Oishi!!"**

**Chocolates are good.. theyre brain power cells.. D**


	7. The First

**Disclaimer: I dont own GSD or any of their characters..All hail Bandai and Sunrise.. I do hope I'm part of them :D**

**Its a good thing my boss didnt leave anything for me to do and I was ablt to finish all my tasks, so I spend the whole 8 hour work shift to type in all the ideas :D**

**hmm.. by the way, just to explain the thing that Alex has from Cagalli, the red data drive. In this story, its like a a pendant like USB drive that Cagalli uses to store up some personal or business stuffs. **

**chocolates are forever**

* * *

**CHAPTER 7: The First**

**-**

**-**

_**toot **_

**-**

**-**

_**toot toot toot**_

-

-

_**psshh psshh **_

-

-

"Come'on, give me your best shot!"

"yeah right!"

-

-

_**toot toot pshhhh**_

-

-

"Beat that!"

-

_**wooshh! **_

_**-**_

_**chug chug chug chug!**_

_**-**_

_**- wham!**_

_**-**_

_**-- Game Over--**_

"Ha-ha! I win!" the brunette placed the controller on the table and stood up. He streched his hands out and walked over to the kitchen.

"Not fair, you've been playing this game for years Kira" the bluenette snickered to his friend and rested his back on the couch.

Kira went back with a soda can, he turned on the lights in the room and sat himself on a bean bag, the two were on Alex' apartment, he was invited over after Cagalli left for an "emergency work".

"If you cant beat me, you wont be able to stand up against Cags"

Alex chuckled, "so she's the queen of this game huh?"

"yeah, I never won against her" he lifted his can to drink "By the way," Kira cleared his troat.

"yes?" Alex placed his controller on the table and turned the television off.

"How is she?" Alex noticed the blush on his friends cheek as Kira turned his head away.

"She?" he asked playing innocent

"Yeah, her.. you know" Kira stammered.

"She's fine, getting better than ever" Alex smiled to him and went off to the kitchen to grab his can of soda,

Kira noticed Alex' cellphone lighting up, with the looks of it, there's someone calling Alex. Seems like he turned his cellphone to silent mode.

"Hey buddy, someone's calling you"

Alex walked in drinking his soda and slumped himself on the couch, he clutched his phone and flipped it open. Alex just stared at his phone for awhile then closed it out He replaced it on the table and sighed.

"One of your girls?" Kira teased

"yeah.." he relaxed his back on the couch and looked up the ceiling. Curious, Kira snatched his phone to check

"What the.. ! 31 missed calls??"

Alex massaged his temples with his forefingers.

"You must not make ladies wait Alex" he smiled to his friend and placed back the phone on the table. "Ladies tend to be brutal when men don't show up for their date"

"Nah let them be, they can handle themselves" he responded with a yawn. Kira threw him the small pillow by the couch.

"your such an asshole" he threw another pillow to Alex. Then Alex returned his throws back to him. At the middle of the pillow fight, Kira's phone rang.

"Kira here, yep, alright. Tell mom, I'm on my way home" he slipped his phone back to his pocket. "well, I gotta go"

"Duty call?" Kira nodded

"Then , till the next time" He lead Kira to the door.

* * *

"Wow! This tastes awesome Cags!" Lacus took another sip in her cup.

"you should also try their Chocolate supremo drink, it has lots of grated chocolate, finished with a caramel syrup on top. Yum yum!" Cagalli said excitedly. Though the two have just met, they were able to click with each other fast. They put aside business history and talked about some personal and friendly stuffs.

"Athrun should try this"

"Athrun?"

"yup, his the only son of Patrick Zala, my fiance" Lacus smiled at her

"He's one hell of a lucky guy to have you" Cagalli responded as she bit her donut.

"maybe.." she noticed that the jolliness in Lacus eyes faded, she was trying to fake her smile.

"Don't you like the guy?"

"Its not that"

"Then...Do you like another guy?" she smirked

"something like that" Lacus stared at her choco drink.

"Well, if you like this person, you should tell him. I mean, getting engaged with a person you don't even love, you'll only tear both your hearts to shred" Cagalli cant believe what have just escaped her mouth.

"Its not that easy"

"huh? How come?"

"Well, you see.. He's a close friend of Athrun"

"WHAT?!" her eyes widened _("She's a two timer! A Two timer!")_

Lacus giggled with her expression, "As you see it, the engagement itself is only for business purposes. It is to strengthen the ties between Zala Corporation and Clyne Faction. My father proposed this marriage so that we will be included in the solid union of Zodiac Alliance."

_("Hmm.. Zodiac Alliance, that's the union of all the top businessmen in the world who controls over almost all the products sold to the world. No wonder the big Boss approved the proposal since Clyne Faction is such a big word")_

"The marriage itself is actually not that bad, you see, Athrun and I grew up together. But the love that exists between us is more of a brotherly affection, and we both know that" Lacus sighed.

"And this stupid engagement is holding you both from experienceing true love eh?" she took a big bite on her donut. Lacus nodded.

"Why not tell your father what you perfectly feel? I believe Mr. Clyne is a very kind and an understandable man", there was a minute of silence.

"I dont want to break my father's heart. As an independent company, all my father dreamt was to be included in this union. I dont want to be the cause of his dream's downfall" she gave Cagalli a weak smile.

"I'm sure they'll understand" she held the hand of Lacus and gave her a smile

"I totally understand where your coming from, but if I were you.."

-

-

"..Fight for what you believe in"

-

-

-

* * *

-

-

-

_("What the fuck did I just said") _she rolled herself on her bed slowly, she didn't want to wake up Stellar who was sleeping beside her.

_'Well, if you like this person, you should tell him. I mean, getting engaged with a person you don't even love will only tore both your hearts to shred'_

She rolled again to lie on her back, she placed her arm over her forehead.

_..Fight for what you believe in_

_("that's the stupidest thing I've ever said")_

She for herself understands the self sacrifice Lacus was doing. For the dream of her family, she is willing to give up everything, and she means EVERYthing. She rolled to her side to face Stellar. She was sleeping peacefully hugging her bear. Cagalli remembered that bear, it was the gift of their father to her on her first birthday. It used to be bigger than Stellar. She smiled to herself.

"Pa-pa.." Stellar spoke in dream and smiled. Cagalli giggled at the sight and traced the face of her sister with the back of her hand. Her sister was only two years old when their father got hit by the illness, she wasn't able to cope up much with their father.

_I totally understand where your coming from,.._

she bit her lower lip, of course she does understand where Lacus was coming from, they are on the same situation even though they're in separate poles. To decide whether you'll go for your happiness in the man you love, or to sacrifice this happiness for the happiness of all. Selfish it may seem, but if she was given a choice in a different situation, she'll go for what she believes in. She's not used to surrendering under circumstances that she could still fight for. Not unless, the family is at stake.

-

-

-

She felt a pain that pinned her heart inside.

_("Yuna..")_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

* * *

Cagalli slowly opened her eyes, she was awakened by the warm sunlight on her face. She heard some laughs and giggles outside, she reached her arm to her side to see if Stellar is up,_ ("gone"), _she checked the time and it was already 11:35AM.

_(" I wonder what the noise is all about")_

"Morning" she made her way to the dining area, where the laughs are coming from. She rubbed her eyes as she sat herself on her sit.

"Morning sis"

"Morning Cags"

"Mom went to our shop with Stellar and Sting" the brunette said putting a spoonful to his mouth.

She was still dozed from sleep, "Mom went where?"

she turned her head to see the table, "If mom, Stellar and Sting are out, then who the fuck is that?" she focused her eyes on the two people infront of her, her vision then cleared up and there she saw her brother sitting beside a bluenette.

"WHAT THE HECK! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" she pointed to Alex

He giggled meekly, "Hi there sleeping beauty"

"I invited him over for breakfast, well.. actually brunch" Kira reasoned as he put another spoonful in his mouth.

She gazed at Alex with narrowed brows, "Your stalking me aren't you?"

"For you information Cags, Alex is here to help me with some reports, and also, to have a companion, I was expecting you'll be sleeping all day"

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr"

After that they all ate silently, Kira volunteered to wash the dishes, since they were out of soap, he requested Cagalli to buy one in the nearby store, the persistent Alex accompanied her. Since Alex didnt bring his car to their house, they used their feet to go to the store.

"Hi there Cags! How have you been? I haven't seen you in ages" a light blue haired guy greeted them in the store.

"Its just weeks Auel, been busy with work" she smirked at the young man, he was just as old as Sting was.

"As always, and..wait.. who do we got here?" he looked at Alex from head to foot.

"Boyfriend?" the two flushed at the what Auel siad, Cagalli grabbed the head of poor Auel and started to twist her knuckles on his temples.(It hurts.. I swear) "He's Kira's freaking friend!" Alex sweatdropped at the scene. _"Very violent"_

"ow! Ow! Ow! Ok! Ok!not boyfriend not boyfriend!" he pulled himself up and rubbed his temples. "You didnt have to do that" he whined.

"you deserve it" she pouted, she was still blushing,Alex just looked to the side and scratched his head.

"You know I don't have time for boys, and guys are just a hindrance in everyday life" she pointed her finger at Auel who was still trying to get a hold of his pinned temples.

"Uh, If you may excuse me, we came here to buy a dish-washing soap" Alex cut in to end the errand.

"yeah we do, here" he tossed the soap to Cagalli, "Just 5 bucks", Alex handed the cash "Thanks"

As they were to leave, "Y'know Cags, I think you should hang around him more often, you might catch some of his.. what you call** kindness**" Auel exaggerated the word. Before Cagalli could snatch his head again, Auel ran inside the store.

"You bloody bastard! Get down here!" Alex dragged Cagalli away.

* * *

On the way home,

"No time for boys huh?" Alex teased with an eyebrow raised

"You've got a problem with that?"

"how bout girls?" he continue to tease

"I'm not a homosexual for goodness sake!" she glared at him

Alex just chuckled at her pouting, "Let me carry that for you" he tried to get the plastic from Cagalli's hand but she swayed it to dodge his grab.

"nah-uh, I can carry it on my own"

Alex tried again to snatch it off her, but Cagalli continued to sway the plastic. "Last one to the house is a rotten hag!" Cagalli ran with Alex chasing her. But when they were already by the doorstep of Attha's, Cagalli tripped off and fell face flat.

"owwwww.." Alex rushed to her, "Are you alright?" he assisted her up. "I'm fine,. Ow" Her knee got scratched pretty bad by the rock on the pavement. "Stupid rock!" she tried to kick it with her other foot but ended up falling back first on Alex arms, "easy"

"Dont tell me to-" she her head to Alex, her face was now only distant away from his, their eyes capturing each others soul.

_**Dug dub!--Dug dub!--Dug--dub!**_

She felt her heart raced inside her, she no longer felt the pain in her knee. The stillness of the moment seemed forever. Their breathes collided, each trying to zap one's forces.

The gravity seemed to have nullified its effects on Alex. He wanted to stay at that position for eternity, he can feel her frail warm body against his, her scent of freshly picked daffodil enticing his senses. And her breath that seems to pull him to her.

She felt his approaching presence, she swallowed.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

"CAGALLI!"

Alarmed by the familiar voice, out of reflexes, Alex release his hold on Cagalli, leaving her to drop to the floor.

"ouch"

Kira peered in to the doorway, "What happened here? Hey Cags your knee is bleeding, What the hell happened to you?"

"Why in the world did you let me go?!" she darted at Alex, the tint of red was still visible on both their cheeks. "Sorry" he muttered and helped Cagalli up inside the house.

"Uh Alex, I hate to do this to you, but, I think we should reschedule our little interview thing another time." Kira was putting on his shoes

"where are you going?" Cagalli snorted as she sat herself on the couch.

"Sting called in and said we've got lots of customers in our little shop. I'll go help mom"

"Sheesh"

"It's fine with me" Alex responded

"Thanks bro, but before you leave, kindly help my sister with her boo-boo. The first aid kit is by the white drawer." he opened the door and quickly ran outside saying his goodbye.

"What's with the rush?" Cagalli scratched her head.

Alex opened the white drawer and pulled out the first aid kit. He went back to Cagalli and knelt in front of her.

"Its ok, I can manage. You can leave" avoiding his eyes, she still felt her cheeks warm.

"I'm not going to leave you like that" he grinned at her and started to clean her wound. She wasnt able to resist, every movement she takes pricks pain to her knee. Cagalli's eyes wandered from her wound to his face, then his face to her wound. _("What am I thinking?!"),_ She can feel the soft touch of his hands as he cleaned her.

Silence formed, no one would like to open a topic that might lead to another _fall-n-catch. _The fact that their all alone in the house made her thinking worse. She blushed more at the ideas her mind was playing. _("Shame on you Cags! Shame on you!")_

Alex was done cleaning and medicating her wound, "Can you hold this part?" she obeyed and placed her hand on the end of the gauze that was placed above her knee. He then taped around the padding. "Professional?" she smirked at him, "nope, I'm just a little reckless myself at home. I got used to this sort of things", when he was about to place the end of the tape, his hand ended up landing on her hand upon the gauze.

He waited for a punch.

-

-

nothing..

.

.

.

He looked up to see the reaction of Cagalli, she was blushing, her innocent amber eyes staring back to his emerald eyes. He felt the warmth and the smoothness of her hand. He didnt quite expect it, the fist that breaks solid objects and faces was this soft. He tightened his hold on her.

("What the hell am I doing? Cags dont let this jerk hold your hand"), no word came out of her lips, she seemed to have lost all her strength in their current gaze.

_**Dug dub!--Dug dub!--Dug--dub!**_

He placed his hand on the couch to support him up, slowly and slowly, the force between pulled him closer to her. He glimpsed at her pink lips slightly opened, he wanted to close them for her using his lips.

_("What the hell is this?") _she felt his breath now against her skin, as if there was a hand that guided her, she now saw herself leaning forward. Then..

.

.

.

.

Their lips touched, but even before they could continue, Alex accidentally pressed against Cagalli's wound, she got out of the hypnoticism, resulting to her slapping his face with all the held forces.

-

-

-

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING ALEX DINO!?"

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

**lolz,. Sweet neh? The first kiss and the first slap with Alex Dino.**

**I actually enjoyed typing in the sound effects for the game Kira and his friend was playing. Lolz**

**I'm eating yogurt this time**


	8. Distortion

**Disclaimer: I dont own GSD or any of their characters..All hail Bandai and Sunrise.. I do hope I'm part of them :D**

**to start it all, I really thank everyone who spend their time reading and reviewing my work. :D **

**I'm finally done jotting all the ideas. Haha, I wasnt able to sleep last night cause my conscience bugged me for not finishing the story. **

**Well..Here it goes..**

* * *

**.**

**CHAPTER 8: Distortion**

**.**

**.**

"Outta my way!" everybody gave way to the raging Cagalli who was on her way to the elevator. No one ever dared to approach her during the past few days. They dont want to experience the same thing as what happened to the obnoxiuos man who pulled off all the strings from Cagalli.

-

-

* * *

--_flashback_

_-_

_A blond was pacing along the aisles, her steps making vigorous sounds. "Move out of my way!" she said in a piercing manner as she passed by people walking. _

"_Watch this" a group of 3 boys were standing in the lobby. The blue haired one stood on her way. "How about a date missy?"_

"_Fuck off, and move your bloody ass out of my way" she commanded _

"_What's with you bitch? Playing hard to get?" _

"_..."_

"_Oh I see, you dont want a date? How about a get together, or hide in the peep whole tonight in my place?" _

"_I said, move your bloody ass out of my way" she clenched her fist on her sides_

"_Come'on lets go Joe" his friend started to walk towards the other direction_

"_Yeah Joe, stop wussing around" the other one followed his other colleague._

_The bluenette got pissed with his friends. They didn't trust his charisma in women. To prove them wrong, he sneaked his hand around Cagalli's shoulder, "no need to be shy love, its only you and-" with out finishing his lovey dovey sentence, Cagalli held his hand that was on her shoulders and raised it up, after getting a good view of the bluenettes body, she injected her elbow through and shifted her weight to punch his face, not quite contented with the man lying on the floor, she stepped on his groin area._

_She stared at the groaning man, "you want this eh?" she tilts her head to the side, showing her merciless killer amber eyes. The bluenette started to panic, his most treasured glory being stepped upon by his so-called bitch he messed with. He started to reconcile and prayed for forgiveness. His vision faded as the fierce blond gave him a major 'egg crush'_

_-_

_-_

* * *

Atlast, Cagalli made it to the usual hangout area, the parking side. She took a deep breath and slumped herself on the cold stair like structure.

("I just had my first kiss") She stared at the skies blankly.

("Why did I let him...") she shook her head in disbelief and sighed, she moved her fingers slowly across her lips, reminiscing all the events. His soft lips against her, his warm breath that touched her face, his icey scent that gave chills down her bones. She was now like a wolf with a stain of its target, searching, hunting, desiring. Everyting of him was now marked on her mind.

She held herself with her arms, it was cold, she hugged her knees and pulled them closer to her body.

("Alex..")

Was she fantasizing just now? She blushed at the thought. _("What the fuck is wrong with me?") _Her mind wandered aimlessly. She cant be in love, she cant fall in love, not with this man,

He lives in a small apartment, a common driver to a rich family, best friend to her brother. He's a plain simple man. She cant really judge him. But she knows she'll just break her mother's heart if she discovered that she's in love with a commoner, worse, just a driver.

Her mother always loved Yuna for her, _"deprive your feelings, it will do you no good. Go for the pot" _she shook her head once more. What was she thinking, did she really think that Alex has feelings for her? He might've been just taking advantage of the situation at that time. She sighed in defeat.

She thought about her father, she hadnt visited him for awhile. She's been busy at work, or not? It pains her to see her father at that state. Unable to move, slowly dying, frozen in time.

With her wandering thoughts, she didn't notice the jacket that warmed her up. She turned her head and saw Shinn standing, exhaling smoke out of his body.

"you ok?" he turned to her , his usual flaring ruby eyes were down and worried

Her reverie was shattered by his presence. The boiling lava had reached its peak once again.

"Leave me alone" she uttered

He took in another breath from his cigarette, "you've been like that for days, your alienating yourself from everybody"

"..."

"First you had the photocopy machine smashed, next you got a man unconscious with his.. y'know.. smashed as well, and lastly, you wont talk to anyone and everyone is scared of you" he tried to pry out the coldness from her

"just fuck off Shinn"

"tell me whats wrong, maybe I can help"

"No one can help me!" her hand felt a solid object beside her. "Just leave me ok?!"

"I cant leave you in that situation" her eyes widened,

"The hell do you care?!" she yelled at him, she tightened her hold on the solid matter.

"Just leave!!"

He smoked out and pulled the cigar out of his lips, "I wont" he stepped on his cigar, his eyes debating with hers.

She cant take it anymore, she had more than enough of all the people who bugged her that day. She just wanted to think to herself. All she needs now is silence, time to reflect. It was always her way of dealing with things, with herself, only with herself.

She grabbed the solid material and threw it to Shinn, the sharp stone hit his chest, he didn't budge the pain.

"Why didn't you dodge?" Cagalli stood up and grabbed his shirt by the collar

"you knew it will hit you! Why didn't you dodge?!" Shinn saw the forming tears in her eyes,

"Cause I wanted to feel the pain you have" He smiled at her,

"Its really unusual for a sunny person like you to just slump yourself in the dark. I mean, whatever your problem is, we're here, we can listen."

_("How would you understand.? Your just like them, you'll leave sooner or later... You wont understand") _

"We probably wont understand, but, we can help you carry your burden to lighten it up"

"Why?" her eyes soften, she felt her unshed tears burn down her cheeks.She loosened her grip on Shinn. Its all too much, all too much for her to consume by herself. Maybe he's right, she's exiling herself from everybody. Taking everything to herself. But, No one could really help her one way or the other, right? It was their problem, it was her problem. She doesn't want anyone to pity her or anyone else to be bothered. Her mother has already shared too much of the pain with her father in the hospital. She can handle it, she thought, she can handle it by herself, it was her way of dealing with it anyways. But can she really...

Her eyes searched for answers in his eyes

He moved his hand on her face and wiped her tears with his thumb. "Cause I care about you" the whispered words echoed loudly in her ears. _Someone cares._ She let her tears flow freely, and collapsed herself into Shinn's chest. He comforted her with his embrace, brushing his hand on her golden hair.

.

.

.

The moment of sobs passed by, Shinn felt his chest wet from her tears. She had stopped.

"If you told me you needed a hug, I would've not smoked" trying to lighten up the mood.

"...yeah..you smell like hell.." she responded in a whsper, he chuckled knowing that she had released it all.

Cagalli slowly pushed herself away, his arms were still around her, supporting her weight in case she falls. She wiped her tears and looked at the young man in front of her. His red eyes were again flaring, a small smile upon his face.

"Thanks Shinn" she smiled to him.

Noticing his position, arms now by her waist. He blushed ,then replaced his hands in his pockets. He doesnt want her to think his taking over her or something.

"Anytime Cagalli"

she punched him softly in the arm and giggled, "Its Cags"

-

-

-

* * *

Alex stared at his monitor, the wallpaper showed a blond hugging her little sister.

.

.

"_WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING ALEX DINO!?"_

_._

_._

What's with this girl that he's encaptured with? He lifted his bottle of milk to drink. He stared once again.

-

-

_She pushed him away and he fell over, they stared at each other for awhile. _

"_I'm sorry" he looked down and stood up, he saw Cagalli was still in the state of shock. "Leave". He turned his back and left the Attha's house._

_-_

_-_

Alex slammed his fist on the desk, it was a foolish move, he kissed her and then he left her. He felt like he had no face to show Kira anymore, and so much to Cagalli. But there was an urge deep inside him telling him to go to her. Though he didn't completely understand what his heart commands him, he felt that confronting her was the right thing to do. He too was confused with what happened. The fast heartbeat, the eternal staring, it was more than enough reason to say that something's going on and he needs to know what this is.

He tried calling her in different hours but she was always not at home. He rode his bike by the donut cafe, but she wasn't there. He tried to wait for her outside Plantz Contact center, but it seems that she never left the premises. He took a deep breath. _I wont give up. _

He touched his lips with the tip of the bottle. He has never felt this way before, that kiss with her seems to be his first one, even if it was not. He clicked on the next page and it showed a family picture. They were all happy in this one. He smiled.

_I wont give up_

He glanced at the picture frame by his desk. It was a picture of his family, he smiled at the picture of his mom holding him when he was a child.

"_She's beautiful isnt she mom?" _he stared for awhile, he decided that he cant just sit there and do nothing.

he stood up and grabbed his phone, "Hey,.. It's me,.. I need your help."

-

.

.

.

.

* * *

**hold your horses, wondering who Alex called? I'm also thinking who it will be..**

**any ideas? Who will be best to approach for his problem?**

**.**

**.**

**Oh and dont forget to leave a mark!**

**.**

**.**

**review please! Arigatou!**


	9. On Opposite Poles

**Disclaimer: I dont own GSD or any of their characters..All hail Bandai and Sunrise.. I do hope I'm part of them :D**

* * *

**CHAPTER 9 : On opposite Poles**

End of shift, Cagalli was outside the building waiting for a cab to stop. As she waited, a silver Honda Civic Coupe drove in front of her and opened the door. Shinn was by the driver's seat.

"Hop in, I'll drive you home" he said with a smile

without any hesitation, she stepped in and closed the door.

"Whats' up?" Cagalli said, her eyes were still puffed, she gave an effort to her smile.

Shinn started to drive, "How bout breakfast?"

"sounds good to me"

"pancakes?"

"agreed"

They drove down to Mc Donalds, as Shinn ordered their food at the counter, Cagalli selected the seats by the window.

She was actually not in the best of mood to eat, but she didn't want to reject the friendly offer of Shinn. He's trying his best to cheer her up

The first 5 minutes was covered by silence.

"Cags?"

"Hmm..?" she shove a pancake to her mouth.

"When is your off?"

"Saturdays and Sundays"

"I see,."

"Why?" with a smirk on her face, she knows Shinn has something under his sleeves.

"Nothing in particular" he took a bite on his pancake.

"I was just wondering if you'd like to go to the amusement park this coming sunday"

"I'll think about it" she retorted

"great" he was enlightened, to have a 20 chance of Cagalli saying yes is better than nothing at all.

-

-

* * *

On the other side, Kira is waiting for a cab for school when this silver Honda stopped in front of their house. To his surprise he saw Cagalli step out as a black haired guy opened the passenger's door. He tread his way to the two.

"Thanks Shinn" , she said with a weak smile, exhaustion was all over her

"No problem, I'll see you tomorrow" he was about to turn back to his car when he saw an approaching brunette. He sort of resembled a masculine Cagalli.

"Hey Kira"

"Who's this?" he pointed to Shinn with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh., Kira this is Shinn Asuka, Shinn this is Kira, my brother"

He offered his hand to shake with Cagalli's brother, Kira took his hand. "Its a pleasure to meet you" Shinn greeted him.

"The pleasure is mine" Kira responded with a glare, tightening the grip on the intruder's hand. Shinn flinched at the grip.A minute passed and Kira didn't remove his hand or his glare at Shinn. Sweat drop on Shinn as he presented him with his sheepish smile.

"Uhh.. Kira,. If you dont mind, he needs to leave" Cagalli noticed the rising tension on her brother.

Kira released Shinn's hand and scanned him from foot to head with his hands on his waist, "and he is your..?"

"friend"

"Are you sure your just friends?"

"argh! Kira! For god's sake his just a friend of mine"

"a friend who's of the opposite sex"

"What's wrong with that?"

"its not normal Cags!"

"Kira! You also have friends who are girls. Your the one who is not thinking normal." she rolled her eyes.

"uhh guys?" Shinn tried to stop the two, but the quarrel went on and on. His attention was altered when he saw a blond girl, about 5, who was about to cross. He looked at the down street and saw an incoming speeding truck. It honked at her, Kira and Cagalli's eyes got diverted to the truck.

"Caggy" Cagalli felt an electric current in her spine when she heard that familiar voice. She turned her head to see Stellar who froze at the street, too horrified to move.

Good thing that Shinn was already on the run, he jerked Stellar to the sidewalk.

"Stellar!!" the two ran to the incident area. Shinn sat himself up on the pavement with Stellar in his arms. "Caggy! Kira!" Stellar released herself from Shinn's wrap and hugged Cagalli, she cried on her. Cagalli hugged her in return like there was no tomorrow. Kira knelt before the two and hugged them, he pull out and shove his hand on Stellar's hair. "I told you not to cross the street!" he lectured her with a calm voice.

Shinn was touched by the scene before him, _"brotherly love" _he thought_ , _Kira walked to him and helped him up. "Thanks bro" he grinned to Shinn.

"No problem" he brushed himself..

Cagalli stood up and carried Stellar who was still sobbing. She smiled to Shinn, "I owe you big time Shinn" and walked inside the house, leaving the two boys outside.

"Sorry about awhile ago" Kira scratched the back of his head.

"That was nothing, its something that every brother will do for their sister"

"But don't get me wrong, you still ain't allowed to step up for Cags" he smirked and gave Shinn a friendly handshake.

-

-

-

* * *

-

-

Shinn opened the window of his car and started to lit his cigarette. His mind reviewed all the events that happened. From Cagalli crying on him last night to him being the hero in Attha's residence. He replayed every little detail as he drove.

-

-

-

-

_**--toot! 1 Message received**_

_-_

He opened his cellphone and checked the message, a smile appeared on his face.Then he tossed his cigarette out.

-

-

-

_I'll see you on Sunday, 7:00 AM. I hate waiting._

_._

_._

* * *

-

-

Alex sat on the passenger's seat shocked. "Who the fuck was that?" a tan man with short, brushed up yellow hair snorted as he pointed to the silver car driving away. They were currently parked at the corner of the Heliopolis street. "Hey! You cant just sit there, go the hell out there and ask her yourself. We didn't came all the way down here just to follow a freaking silver car." the blond jolted at him. "Calm down Dearka, lets just be thankful the little girl was safe" answered the guy with light green curly hair who was at the back of Alex' seat. "Beat it Nicol, that guy over there just ate out with his girl and drove her home. Good thing that brunette was there, or else, what more could've happened" Dearka responded. "But he seemed to be just a good friend of hers" Nicol reasoned out, "there were no mushy movements between the two"

"Didn't you see the smile on the lady's face? It was enough to say that she's got this thing for him" Dearka replied in a frustrated manner

"Why dont you shut up Dearka and let him decide" the two were interrupted by the silver haired person beside Nicol.

Alex didn't really know what to do, first he succeeded in seeing Cagalli after working hours in Plantz Contact Center, but his victory didn't last until they saw her stepped into a silver car. Wishing that they'll go on separate ways, they followed them, but ended up with them watching the two date. Still not losing hope, they followed the car to the next destination. He was ready to draw his last card, when the black haired man came into the picture. Shook hands with Kira, and got the smile of Cagalli.

He slammed his fist on the dashboard.

"Hey, careful with the car man" Dearka said

Why was he feeling this way? He got more confused. Its not as if Cagalli was already his girl. His eyes drifted to his cleched fist, a silver ring on his left ring finger. _"forget it"._ What was he even thinking on approaching her to ask how she feels? Why talk to her about clarifying things out? What was the point? Who was he for her? He takes in a deep breath and composes himself on the seat.

-

-

_If you like her, tell her_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

He sighed..."Thanks guys, but i think we should head home"

.

.

* * *

-

-

-

Your wondering how Shinn got her number and vice versa? Its a company thing. :D

umm.. I need ideas guys, do you think the falling in love thingy is going too fast? I myself found it a bit to hasty, like the love is being forced to the characters. Suggestions please.

Anyways, its my off, I'll continue it on Monday. I'll be spending my weekend sleeping... zzzzzz

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

.

.

reviews please!!


	10. The Accident

**Disclaimer: I dont own GSD or any of their characters..All hail Bandai and Sunrise.. I do hope I'm part of them :D**

**phew, my brain got all dusty from all the rest I got this weekend. Been watching Naruto DVD's.. and all I can say is that Susuke is sexy.. lolz...Anyways, I changed part of the story, particularly naming the characters. I love giving thrills and surprises. And putting in the characters name just spoils the fun. It doesnt mean that i put in Cagalli and Athrun there before that they'll be the partners here.. :p FadingxAmaranthx and cara410, thanks so much for your reviews, you have brought enlightenment to my unstable chi. And to my fellow readers and writers. I'll be answering your questions through the story.. teehee.. :D**

* * *

**CHAPTER 10 : The Accident**

-

-

"WHAT? Can you just repeat what you said? I think I didn't heard it correctly"

"I'm going out on Sunday" Cagalli replied with her cellphone a a foot away from her ear

"Oh my goodness! Had the moon turned over or something? This is just great! Your going out and its not with Yuna!" Mir was overjoyed in the other line. Cagalli could tell that her friend is already shredding her own pillows.

"My Cagalli is growing up"

"shut up Mir"

Mir giggled "who's the lucky guy who gets to date my Cagalli?"

"He's name is Shinn, and Mir, its not a date, its just a friendly get together" she was minimizing her voice inside her bedroom, she knows Kira will go mad if he hears about Sunday.

"Cags I'm not that naïve, when a guy asks you when you are free, it means he's asking you for date"

"He's just a friend Mir, period"

"Come'on Cags, it already came from your mouth. Your voice sounded so enthusiastic like a fan girl when you narrated how he saved your sister. And on top of that, you said,he drove you home. You agreed to have a ride with him. You don't hitch hike with anyone that easy"

"It was the fastest way home, besides, it was raining then"

"Remove that mask Cags. If I knew better, you like this guy" Cagalli blushed and was unable to reply.

"woohoo! bullseye!"

"Its not what you think Mir!"

"You never called me before just to tell me a story of some guy asking you out. Remember? You don't even bother telling me about Yuna's invitations."

"err..that's a different story"

"perhaps, Anyway, So tell me, how does this 'Shinn' looks like?"

"He's got a head with a face,and a body with 2 arms and 2 legs"

"Cags, come'on, describe him in a specific way. There must be something in him that catches your attention. Like, he's tall dark and handsome"

"well he's tall and handsome. But definitely not dark."

Mir was waiting, she was pouting on the other line. Cagalli knows that her best friend wont stop until she gets an answer she likes, Mir is the most stubborn person in the whole wide world. She sighed and pictured Shinn in her mind.

"hmm.. lets see... He's got this blazing ruby eyes"

"gotcha! Your really in for him" Mir teased her , "They say, that if you describe the person in a life-like detailed way, you like that person"

"For goodness sake! He smokes! you know I hate smokers"

"trust me Cags, after Sunday, you wont be able to smell a single nicotine on him" she winked.

"right..."

"Anyways, Its time for my check up. Call me again and tell me about your date ok?"

"Its not a-"

"Bye Cags!"

_("Grrrrr" )_ Cagalli turned over and smashed the pillow on her head. She wasn't frustrated about Mir's vex. It was because, Mir knew her too well, that all her best friend said was true.

.

.

"_...If I knew better, you like this guy"_

_._

.

_("Fuck!")_ she smashed another pillow over the other. Why was she even feeling this way? She remembered the way Shinn comforted her, beyond her sobs and tears, she felt the dubbing of his heart, the warmth of his body. She blushed and rolled to her side.

_**--Ring! Ring!**_

She felt for her phone in her bag without looking, it was covered with some sort of cloth. She tossed the pillow out of her face and flipped her phone open. Her eyebrows narrowed when she saw 2 unexpected things, , Yuna calling, and the murky white handkerchief.

"Hey there" she pretended she was happy as she looked at the white handkerchief

"How is my princess Cagalli?"

"I'm fine, and you?"

"I'll be better if you'll be giving me your sweet 'yes' "

"Yuna...we've talked about this.."

"I know I know, you need time. I was just kidding" he sounded a little disappointed but Cagalli just brushed the topic off. She has a lot in her mind right now. Thinking about 'him' occupied every space.

"So whats up?"

"Just dropping by to remind you of Sunday"

"Huh?" she was dumbfounded by the word Sunday

"Sunday dear, don't tell me you forgot? We're going to dinner in Reylinas "

"O-of course not, as a matter of fact, I was about to call you" she stuttered defensively

"really?" he was delighted that Cagalli remembered him

"yes, I was to call to inform you that,. I wont be able to make it on Sunday" the cheer disappeared. She acted to sound sincere. She worked as Customer Service representative so it wasn't so hard.

"But why my princesS?" he was starting to whine

"I'm sorry Yuna, you see, my boss called me for an emergency duty on Sunday. We have our clients. I told you about that" what the hell, when did she learn to lie just to cover up for a date? And when did a meeting occur in an amusement park? She wanted to hit her head on the wall when the words slipped out of her mouth.

"I understand my dearest"

"don't worry Yuna, I'll make it up to you"

"I'm looking forward to that, how bout next week?"

"alright"

"Great! Till then my princess"

"see ya" she sighed and puts her cellphone back to her bag. She shifted her attention to the other at hand.

_("the thoughts of it.. I havent returned his hanky yet") _She stared at the handkerchief for a while.

_("It deserves a little cleaning and ironing though")_ she snickered at herself. That blue haired boy haven't showed himself for awhile. Sure she was annoyed by his persistent presence, but she cant ignore the fact that she was happy around him. She shook her head, _("What am i thinking??")_ she remembered the "accidental" touch of their lips. She crumpled the hanky in her hand. _("maybe it was just a surge of the circumstance,. Everything was just pushed by the circumstance anyway")_ remembering the splash of water and all, she took in a deep breath _("I shouldn't be thinking about that, and I know, he wont even bother thinking about it either. So I just have to forget it. It was just that, and nothing more than that" ) _she knocked at her head and stood up.

.

_("It was just a freaking accident") _

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_._

**In the parkside of Plantz Contact Center**

_._

_._

"So I guess you should be thankful to whoever or whatever ruined her mood the previous week"

"Just a little, i hate seeing her cry"

Rey tossed a cigarette in his mouth and offered Shinn one.

"Nah, I'm over it"

"woah, is that really you Shinn?" he raised an eyebrow to Shinn as he lit his cigarette

"Its bad for the health" he smirked at Rey and pulls out a stick of bubble gum from his pocket

.

.

.

.

"Its good to see you loosen up"

Shinn raised his eyebrow in question

"In the years we've spent working together, you were always the all-work buddy and not the fun buddy" he snickered at him

"I know, I've been a work bot"

"you got it" he took in a big breath from his cig

"Mayu will get disappointed if she sees me like that. So might as well wrap it all up and step forward" Shinn looked up at the skies and smiled.

-

-

-

* * *

Sunday morning, a blond stood against the wall in front of Attha's residence. She was wearing faded bootleg jeans covering her red converse high cut snickers, and a white tee top. She had her blue jacket tied on the side of her waist making it appear like a skirt with style.

She saw the familiar silver Honda drive by, she puts her forefinger on her lips to signal the driver to keep it low. The passenger's door opened and she hopped in.

"your late"

"huh? Its exactly 7:00 AM"

"Its already 7:02 AM" she smirked at Shinn who just chuckled and continue to drive.

By the expected time, they arrived at the amusement park. Its been years since she last visited one so she was giddy over all the rides she saw. She pulled Shinn to different rides and side events. She hadn't really noticed it but she was actually holding Shinn's hand they roamed the park. Shinn on the other intentionally held her hand, not to be intimate or anything, he just didn't want Cagalli to get out of his sight.

The sun has already set when Cagalli got tired, they both decided to stop by the ice cream parlor and leave after.

"Hey shinn" she looked down on her cookies and cream ice cream cone

"Yep?"

"I got a request" her face was turning red as she contineud

"What's that?" he bites on his ice cream

"Promise me first that you wont laugh" she glared at him that sent Shinn with a sweat drop

"alright, I promise"

"there's this ride I wanna take before we shoot for home"

Shinn just nodded, when they finished of their cones, Cagalli lead the way to the ride.

"The ferris wheel?" he looked at Cagalli who was looking down and blushing

"lets go then" he smiled to her then pulled her to the ride.

The ride is still filling up the vacant circular pods, they went up and up as each pod got filled. Shinn relaxed his back and arms on the sit as Cagalli was looking at the scenes outside opposite him.

"This is so awesome"

Shinn looked at her and smiled, she was like a kid who had just ridden a Ferris Wheel, she sort of remind him of someone.

Cagalli felt the stare of Shinn, "i told you not to laugh" she pouted

"I'm not laughing"

"then what's that on your face?"

He chuckled at Cagalli who was like in a I-told-you-not-to-tell cute way, "I was just smiling"

"Hmph!" she turned her head to the scenes outside as they started to move

"Is this your first time?" Cagalli froze then nodded.

"Sort of, I always wanted to give this ride a try before. But Kira always leave me when I'm already in line. He says its boring. But I find the sceneries from the sky a steel!" he cant mistake it, her eyes were twinkling. He just stared at her.

She felt that he was staring at her, and now he was staring with her with a smile. "Shinn, your freaking me out with that face of yours" she sweat dropped.

"sorry, I didn't mean to stare" fireworks streamed outside, he turned his head to see as Cagalli did the same. After a minute he shifted his gaze back to Cagalli.

"you remind me of my sister"

"huh?" she turned to Shinn, he was grinning at her by his eyes has a mark of sadness

"My sister used to pull me to the Ferris Wheel whenever we visit a park"

"you have a sister?"

"Yeah, she's turning 13 this year. Her name is Mayu"

"Why did you not bring her over? I'm sure she'll love this ride as much as I do"

Shinn was silenced for a moment and looked at the ongoing fireworks display.

"I really hope I can,.. Anyways, how bout a souvenir before we go?"

The answer was not right, she thought, he could've said he didn't want to babysit or he didn't like a nuisance, she finds the answer odd and bothersome, making her curious. She wanted to ask him, but his eyes was like running out of the usual fire it has, no words came out, she ended just looking at his eyes, searching for an answer.

Noticing the worried look on Cagalli, he smiled reassuringly to her. "No worries, she's happy up there somewhere"

"..Shinn"

He avoided her eyes and took in a deep breath, "It was six years ago, around summer break. My family decided spend the vacation in our summer house down in Valentine beach. Since Mayu and I still had summer activity in the morning, and dad's vacation will be starting the next day, we decided to drive there by night.."

Shinn looked down, he rested his elbows on his knees with hands clasped together. " Everything was smooth then... unfortunately this swerving 10 wheeler truck drove behind us and started to bump us like mad. Dad tried to maneuver the vehicle as much as he can, until we fell off to a pit..."

"..When I woke up I was already in a hospital, I discovered that my parents was dead on the spot, with bodies crushed like crap. And my sister Mayu was in the ICU.."

-

-

-

-

"_God please, take my life away and spare my sister.." he sat beside unconsciuos Mayu, praying on her hand._

"_Sh-shiinn.." _

"_Mayu..!" _

"_Shinnn... Its ok.." she smiled weakly and held on Shinn's grip. She was paler than ever, her small body was wrapped in bandage, her breathing supported by a tank, dextrous and everything else was pinned to her to support her life. It pains him to see his one and only sister this way. _

"_Shinn... Mom and dad are waiting..." he gasped at what she said_

"_Don't say that Mayu!" tears started to flow in his bruised cheeks._

"_Its..going to be..alright..Shinn.. you...can... let go now..." _

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

"..Shinn.." he felt a warm hand over his colding clenched fist,

"It's alright Shinn" He looked up and saw Cagalli was beside him, her hand over his hands,and the other on his suicide marks upon his wrist.

"Don't blame yourself for what happened. I know it happened for a cause.. But in Any case you shouldn't be thinking about this" she pointed to his slash marks,

"For sure, as long as your enjoying the second life that was blessed to you, Mayu and your parents will be happy" she smiled to him

he held Cagalli's hands firmly, letting her warmth conduct on his

"Thanks, Cags"

-

-

-

-

.

.

_-_

_-_

-

* * *

**shoot..Ive made more than 10 revisions now.. I cant really decide on what to put here.. Its hard.. grrr.. anyways**

**woah.. I cant believe i was able to finish this in one shift.. I'm actually working on some paper works..**

**hmm... cara410 I believe your right, I got everyone confused about it.. and thats including myself ..(spins)**

**about their ages, it goes like this: (pretty much in the same category to make it easier wink wink)**

**-Cagalli – 18 **

**-Dearka, Yzak, Kira and Athrun - 22**

**-Shinn and Nicol– 20**

**-"Prince" Yuna – 24 (I agree with you, it gives me the chills lolz)**

**-Rey– 21 **

**-Lacus - 19 (yes I did change it, i somehow forgot about Lacus stating her age )**

**-Sting - 13**

**-Stellar - 5**

**It might take some time for the next update.. Its the month end.. lots of reports to make to my boss.. **

**Stay tuned and please review :D**

**-- Uchiha Sasuke is sexay.. lolz**


	11. The 3 Kings

**DISCLAIMER: I dont own GSD..just borrowed a few characters for the sake of literature.. I'm a follower of Bandai and Sunrise.. :)**

**Finally I got my imagination all burning. I sort of browse with some books to pick up some hints to make this story more interesting. I felt guilty on stopping this fic. And I got really touched when I saw the reviews for my story (T .T)**

**Anyways hope you enjoy this chapter. This is all for you guys. :)**

**-**

**-**

* * *

**-**

**CHAPTER 12 : The 3 Kings**

**-**

_Beneath a veil so dark, so cold,  
Beneath the sea of time so old,  
In endless sleep,  
In wakeless dreams,  
You're all alone.  
I sang a prayer that hope may cry,  
Through lonely trees and empty skies.  
My light will shine and lead you back,  
To me and your home._

_I watched as you dreamed about you and me.  
Like children we laughed and played carelessly.  
So close yet apart,  
Our minds and our hearts.  
Do you know what our future will hold for us?_

_Fields of Hope..._

The melody from her headset cradled her melancholic mind as she rested her head on her desk, letting her golden hair flow on her arms. She blinked her tired eyes a couple of times before closing them completely. Her mind was soaked with thinking, work, house, dad, mom, Stellar, Sting, Kira.. Speaking of Kira, he's been acting oddly the past days, leaving so early in the morning then arriving so late at night. She barely sees him around the house now. Anyways, she was glad that Some things were going according to her plan, she received her salary and was able to pay all her debts with Mir and Luna, powerhouse has been paid for the months usage and Kira's University fees has been paid. All financial worries has been swiped off her mind, thanks to Yuna.

Yuna has been pretty busy the previous days, but the sweetheart he is, he always sends Cagalli flowers everyday to her office. It included greeting cards saying how much he cares for her and how willing he is to wait for her.

The Powerplant's "Prince", put aside his overly showing of his affection(which made Cagalli irritated) and his arrogantic persuasion, he's quite a charming darling. But before, she thought of him as an arrogant spoiled boy who was given power without supervision.

_-_

_-_

They first met back in grade school, she was graduating to step to high school, and Yuna was a senior, and the president of the student council. It was a week from the school's festival. And everybody was busy preparing. Cagalli's class immediately reserved a spot by the school center for their Jail Booth. What they didn't know is that the seniors have already planned the center for the Torch Dance() . They were setting up their jail when the senior students barged in and claimed the spot. Cagalli strongly protested as the grade school defender and showed them the reservation slip.

_-_

_-_

_"This spot is ours!" she scowled at the seniors with her had on her hip and the other pointing at the ground_

_"Sorry for you but I already have everything lined up in this blue print. And it says here that this spot is ours and your is to the side" Yuna responded with arms crossed on his chest_

_"Tsk! Not fair! We had this reservation ahead of time. And the jail booth will be unnoticed if its located at the side"_

_"Boohoo, I don't care. In anyways, that reservation is useless, I already paid for this slot"_

_"What?! Paid?! This is the school grounds, not a land-for-sale! We were here first! First come first served! This is ours" she stated angrily infront of the student council president as she ended it with a stomp turning back to walk away. Everyone's jaw almost dropped, Yuna was big influence to the school. A "Prince", they say. And no one ever shouts, detests or even turn his back on the prince. _

_Who is this girl who is making a fun of him?_

_"How much do you need to move?" she stopped on her direction, her fist clenched with what Yuna just said._

_"Would you like a hundred? Thousand? Or a hundred thousand to just move you trash booth?" he smiled slyly to which irritated Cagalli more. "Name your price" _

_"You think you can buy everything don't you?" Yuna's eyes widened in surprise_

_"Money can't buy everything Mr President'"_

_-_

_-_

She doesn't know, but after that response, Yuna started to chuckle like crazy. Nobody really understood why he acted that way, not until today. Cagalli discovered that his mother was in coma for the past 8 years. Its sad, he IS rich, but his money can't really do anything to salvage his mother.

After that confrontation, Yuna started to court her. Impressed by her courage and the possession of his mother's philosophy; not caring about the social standing of anyone. Yuna was also a witness to the downfall of Mr Attha, he helped Cagalli from there on. He's not taking an advantage of the situation, her father was his mentor in business management. He had learned a lot from him.

-

_-_

_-_

_-_

_

* * *

_

_-_

"Hey, you ok?" a pair of familiar red orbs met her eyes. She lifted her head from her position and stretched out her arms, letting out a soft yawn

"I'm good, what brings you here?" removing the headset from her ear and replacing them in her bag.

"Just checking up on you," he sits down on one of the chairs in front of her desk, "I was wondering why you are still here, its close to noon"

"Just got some extra stuff to finish, y'know, client is staying here for awhile to see how we operate on a daily basis"

"You shouldn't overdo yourself" he smirked then tossed her a bar of chocolate

"yea right, When did i ever do?" she started packing her stuff

"Want a ride?"

she grabbed the chocolate bar into her bag, "thanks, but no thanks" she smiled to him weakly and stood up for the door. She felt a warm hand hold her.

"Are you avoiding me?" the nonchalant tone made her turn her head, Shinn was looking at her, his eyes pleading for her to say no.

"why do you say that?" she raised him a brow with her usual energetic voice.

"Well.. I've offered you 3 car rides this week, and you rejected them all" he explained with sarcasm

"You know Kira will us if he sees you and me together" her eyes furrowed with a plastered look.

"I really don't mind being killed by your brother"

she rolled her eyes, "Shinn, I can walk home alone just fine. God blessed me with 2 feet and a brain for direction just as anyone else" she pouted

Shinn chuckled softly, "Alright you got me" he punched her playfully by the arm

"good, see ya then!"

"take care"

_-_

_-_

_-_

_

* * *

_

_-_

It was quite a hot day, she streamed the streets under the striking sun, her hair blown by the warm air, her pale skin caressed by the heat and her mind still cradled by the song in her ear. She decided to drop by the hospital to check on her dad, its been a while since her last visit. The Hospital is not that far from her office so she decided to walk.

_-_

_-_

_"Are you avoiding me?"_

_-_

_-_

She smiled to herself, good thing she was able to convince him, though she knows for herself that she WAS somehow avoiding him. After Shinn confessing on his feelings for her about days ago, she felt really awkward towards him, especially now that they start to share each other's stories

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

**_--#AOL Messenger#--_**

_**NurseAsuka (12:06:00 AM) :** Hey_

_**Attha (12:06:14 AM) :** yea?_

_**NurseAsuka (12:06:20 AM) :** Want to go down for a walk?_

_**Attha (12:07:11 AM) : **Nah, i'm down with paperworks_

_**NurseAsuka (12:07:15 AM) :** Alright.._

_--_

_**NurseAsuka (3:27:05 AM) : **What time is your break?_

_**Attha (3:47:04 AM) : **2 am _

_**NurseAsuka (3:47:19 AM) :** Its already 3 Cags!!_

_**Attha (3:48:55 AM) :** oh _

_**NurseAsuka (3:49:05 AM) :** let's go eat _

_**Attha (3:53:27 AM) : **I'm still stuffed, you go on ahead_

_--_

_**NurseAsuka (5:46:19 AM) :** you still busy?_

_**Attha (5:47:13 AM) :** Yeah, why?_

_**NurseAsuka (5:47:15 AM) :** Why are you always busy?!_

_**Attha (5:50:47 AM) : **And why are you always bugging me?!_

**_--(NurseShinn has entered text)-- #_**

_**NurseAsuka (5:54:28 AM) :** There's something I want to ask you.._

_**Attha (5:54:49 AM) :** WHAT??_

**_--(NurseShinn has entered text) --_**

_**NurseAsuka (5:58:54 AM) :** What if_

_**Attha (5:59:20 AM) : **what??_

_**NurseAsuka (6:00:00 AM) :** What if I tell you I like you?_

_**NurseAsuka (6:05:28 AM) : **Cags?_

_Attha went idle at 6:07:46 AM._

_-# -# - # - #_

_-_

_-_

And that concludes everything. She admits that she also like Shinn, but till what extent? So before she hops onto other islands she's already putting up a boundary. Putting up? She felt a sudden pin in her chest. She's not putting it up, it has already been put up, the wall that no one was able to break, or will ever break. Remember, she is not to fall in love. She is devoted to her mind, not to her heart..

She shook her head, she's been thinking a lot these days causing occasional spasm in her chest, and its not good. She's tired physically, emotionally, psychologically. She placed her hand in her pocket to gather strength,_ ("I hate it"),_ she stopped for while and looked up, _("the skies are still as clam as ever"),_ she closed her hands as if trying to grasp on something, _("I'm alone..as always.."),_ as she pulled out her hands, a white handkerchief hang in between her fingers.

-

_-_

_"I'm not going to leave you like that"_

_-_

_-_

She bit bit her lower lip, _("that blue boy sure knows how to annoy me") her eyes flinched as_ she felt the pain growing in her chest.

_-_

_-_

_We loved the day when we were born,  
__And gentle hands we longed to hold,  
__When warmth embraced our fragile hearts,  
__We search for what's gone.  
__So close yet apart,  
__Our minds and our hearts,  
__But our promise will lead us back,  
__To fields of hope._

_-_

_-_

Alex drove pass Plantz Contact Center. He have just dropped his _boss_ to his destination. He decided to stroll out for awhile before heading home. Or, was he hoping for something else? His eyes wandered around the area as the car slowly rolled its wheels on the smooth ground. He then saw a familiar blond walking . Her ever so captivating amber eyes staring blankly, with a headset on her ear. Watching her walk slowly made him bit his lips. He shifted the gears to 1, the girl is in trance and he doesn't want to ruin it.

Since him and his friends _stalked _her. He never bothered her again. Covered by guilt for doing so, and guilt for not doing what he was suppose to do. He brushed the ideas and feelings aside and buried himself with work and driving around town for his boss. But often times he wondered if she thought about the kiss, he gripped the stirring wheel tighter.

_-_

_-_

_"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING ALEX DINO?!"_

_-_

_-_

A small smile tugged his lips. He could clearly picture out the face of Cagalli. She was breathing heavy and blushing like a rose. Her expression was a mixture of anger and and something else he doesn't know. Her loose shirt covering her humble chest. Her scent of fresh flowers in the morning, and her soft pink lips he wasn't able to taste. Yes, all this time he had been thinking of her, pretending that he's not. The touching of their lips just showed their connection in one another. And with that touch, his heart has sparked. _Does she like me?_ He gaze at his reflection from the rear mirror and felt the cold silver object wrapping around his ring ring finger. _Who am I fooling_?

Just as he was about to turn around, he saw Cagalli look up, her hand was clutching her chest and her legs are wiggling.. Not again? Out of instincts, he jumped out of the car and ran to Cagalli's location, just in time to catch her. She was breathing raspy.

"Cagalli!"

_

* * *

_

She cant bear the pain anymore, she felt as if the sun is sapping all the energy in her. Her lungs screamed for air, her vision turned to a blur, her knees started to melt.

_"Its time to let go.."_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_"Cagalli!"_

She was to close her eyes to rest, but that familiar voice made her exert all what is left to see if she's not dreaming. The emerald eyes staring at her and the familiar scent was enough to tell her that it is true.

"Alex... You came.."

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_

* * *

_

**_._**

**_._**

**_So how was it for a comeback? Yuna really seems pretty decent here huh? _**

**_By the way, the excerpts there are from the song of Rie Fu titled "Fields of Hope", its the translation. _****_I love the song especially when Lacus sang it with the children. D_**

**_() Torch Dance – there's a big bon fire in the middle then everyone will be dancing around it. Like the one in School Rumble._**

**_(!) if your quite familiar with AOL instant messenger, this thing pops up whenever the other person was typing something then stopped w/o pressing send_**

**_Please do review! And tell me if ever there are parts that is rather confusing.Arigatou Gozaimasu!_**

**_Cara410 - teehee thanks for agreeing, i'm drooling over sasuke now! Lolz just kidding. Yes my work is very stressful, it takes out all the energy in me. T.T_**

**_Missfk21,DarknessEyes and all who posted- Thank you so much for believing in my writing skills and also for the continual support._**

**_and then again..Let me repeat myself.._**

**_Sasuke kun is sexay! _**


	12. In The Brink Of Time

**DISCLAIMER: I dont own GSD..just borrowed a few characters for the sake of literature.. I'm a follower of Bandai and Sunrise.. :)**

**missfk21 – I agree, am also waiting for the updates on the assignment. :D and yes, I just noticed now that Yuna was too good in this story. Watching the GSD this weekend wants me to whack his head off. But, as i believe it to be, characters and people have background stories to why they act in a certain way.**

**Guys thanks again for leaving footprints in my fic. The month end report is done, and I'll be updating again on a daily basis (I'll try to, as long as my brain will keep burning)**

**Did you know that I almost got hit by a car last friday? I was thinking on what to put on the fic next, i forgot i was crossing a busy road. Lolz. So a friendly reminder to my fellow writers, never let your imaginations float in the middle of the road. :D**

* * *

**CHAPTER 12: In The Brink Of Time**

**-**

**-**

"Cags here, I'm busy at the moment. Just leave whatever message you have for me after the beep" _**--beep!**_

-

-

The raven haired lad almost slammed his phone on the table as he ended the call. He's been trying to reach Cagalli since yesterday afternoon. They talked about him picking her up this 2 P.M. so they can go together to the Stressbuster event of Plantz contact Center, which is going to be held at Oroboro island. Knowing Kira, she told him to just wait down the block and give her a call when he's already there. He waited for more than 2 hours but still no Cagalli was found in sight. Waiting was really not his thing, she might've ditched him already and left in the morning, _She is avoiding me. _With boiling blood inside, he decided to leave Green Bay.

"No return call yet?" Rey looked to his partner who was fuming by the empty counter. They're currently in the ferry by the arriving gate in Oroboro island.

"Damn that automated answering mechanism!!"

"Maybe she's still waiting by the block for you"

"Impossible, I've waited there long enough, and I know Cags, she's a 'never-late' person."

"maybe she wasn't allowed by her brother to go"

"This event is compulsory and he knows that.. Damn it where could she be?!" He slammed his fist again on the table

"relax Shinn, maybe she's invited to take the last boat ride together with the big bosses"

"She better be"

His friend just ignored his last statement, he lit a cigarette and inhaled in the extracts, he was about to get another shot when Shinn snatched it from him and took a deep breath from the white stick.

"I thought you already quit?" he raised an eyebrow to his friend as he pulled out another stick to lit.

"She's making me fucking worried. Why didn't she even bother calling me?"

"you talk as if your her boyfriend" Shinn blushed as his friend blew out his smoke beside him

Rey was quite surprised and at the same time pleased by his friend's acts. Shinn used to be a hot headed, I-don't-care war freak calmed by a tiny white stick; well/he knows how to show care as a nurse. He started to soften when he met Cagalli, seems like the bad tempered meets the ill tempered. He knows his friends developing feelings for the operations' Tigress, but he never knew that he was THAT developed already. Just the previous week , his boring friend turned into a talkative kid. He used to be the one telling stories and all just to get Shinn hooked up with the latest news, but now he keeps on talking about the rides and all with Cagalli. Then about a few days ago, Shinn was preoccupied with the AOL messenger the whole shift. He didn't mind to check who his best bud was chatting with. Thinking about that day still made him chuckle inside. Shinn was like out of this world, shifting from one position to another in his seat impatiently. Then he'll go out of the infirmary without a word. When he went back he had an annoyed look and slumped himself on the seat again. Then he'll go back typing in some stuff to the AOL. Then he'll sigh, and go out of the infirmary again. This went on for 3 times. Just before the shift ends, Rey almost jumped from his seat when Shinn knocked the monitor off the desk when he slammed the table with his fists.

Shinn puffed on the stick and stared at it, "She'll be fine Shinn, trust me. As of this moment why don't you freshen yourself up, your covered with nics, you'll loose your head once she trace out you just smoked, and mine for giving you one" he smirked to his worried friend.

"Yeah, I guess your right" he threw his cigarette in the bin, "Lets go to the cabins"

-

-

-

* * *

-

-

"Hey, I'm sorry, I wont be able to make it tonight" a bluenette spoke through his bluetooth earpiece as he stood leaning on the kitchen counter with a bottle of milk at hand.

"What? But why?" a calm and feminine voice spoke on the other line

"Got some business to fix"

"Hmm...but your father is expecting you to come in his stead right?"

he tilted the bottle to take in a sip, "I can take care of that, its you that I'm worried about"

"I'll be fine, but I'm wondering what business you have there to skip this event? I mean, you never missed this before"

he scratches his head thinking, "well, I got paperworks due tomorrow"

"Really? according to what I know, you only _drive _around town" the sweet voice teased then giggled

"uhh...yeah.. but my boss requires me to do some reports as well"

"If you say so., Alright, I'll let you go this time. But you need to tell me the details once we meet ok?"

"Alright, enjoy"

-

-

* * *

-

_("This..scent.." )_

_-_

_-_

Cagalli slowly lifted her heavy eyes, the room was dark but she can still sense out what objects are there. She rolled herself to the left, _("Where am I?")_, most likely it was a bedroom of a man, she saw her bag infront of her which was placed on a wooden side table. She tilted her head on the pillow and pull the blankets to herself, there was something of the scent that made her not worry, its a scent she had encountered before, but she can't clearly picture out where.

Trying to rewind what happened, her eyes began to close again, she was still tired. Her body was still desiring for rest. As she was to obey her body's will, she heard incoming footsteps. ("_Who could it be?")_ She shut her eyes pretending she was still asleep.

The door swung open then closed gently, from her position she can't still peek to see who it was. The footsteps draw closer and she sensed the scent growing stronger, it stopped in front of her. A weight pressed the bedside, she felt a warm hard brush her bangs up, and another in her wrist.

-

Alex felt sleep knocking to him, he hadn't slept yet since yesterday. He massaged his eyelids with his fingers and yawned. After what happened, he was too anxious of how Cagalli was to fall for slumber. He checked at her heart rate from time to time and never left her side, staring and observing every rise and fall of her chest as she breathes through the portable oxygen concentrator. It happened twice already, the first one drifted off fast, but this one lasted long. It was just this morning that her pulse normalized.

He placed the bottle on the milk tray and walked to his room, he opened the door and walked in, closing the door gently behind him. He stared at the body resting on his bed. _She's still asleep_. Its just about time to check on her pulse, he walked to the left bedside and gazed at the serene face before him, he sat on the bedside and brushed her bangs up, it was getting in the way of seeing her fierce eyes at rest. The orbs that never fail to burn with spirit. _Time to check. _He held her free wrist and checked for her pulse.

.

.

.

"Normal" he said to himself as he smiled.

-

-

_**--Ring Ring!**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

That ringtone was not his, he scanned his room to know where the ring was coming from. It was from his side table where he placed Cagalli's bag. _Could it be Kira? _He slipped out her phone and found an unfamiliar name flash on the screen.

_**--# Shinn Calling..**_

His eyebrow narrowed, this person has been calling since yesterday. And the name itself is getting on his nerves. He remembers the black haired guy who drove Cagalli home. He flipped the phone open and switched the volume to zero.

Should he call Kira? He stood and sat himself on the other side of the queen size bed , if he calls Kira about it in her present condition, he'll just make his best friend worry. He sighs, they might be looking for her already, or not? He stared on Cagalli's black Motorola phone on his hands, it was still ringing. He then remembered the calendar alert on her phone reminding her about the week's stay in Oroboro Island. Well, she wont be able to go. He glanced at Cagalli who was still sleeping on the opposite side of the bed.

_She wouldn't mind would she?_ Relaxing his back on his bed, he felt again the knock of slumber upon his eyes.

-

-

She felt the the room all quiet and motionless. _Its time_. Turning slowly as if she were still asleep, she felt the presence of a body beside her. She opened her eyes to see who her savior was.

"Alex??" her mind screamed. She quickly tugged the blanket up till her nose. The blue haired lad was sleeping beside her. Now she remembers, she was on her way to the hospital when she suddenly felt an unbearable pain in her chest.

Alex shifted on the bed drawing them closer, they are now facing each other. She stared at the sleeping innocent child. All that time she was in distress, it was him who guarded and took care of her. _She was not alone._

She stroke her finger gently tracing the face of her knight. This is the first she had actually came to stare at him, and the best chance that she had. She wished this moment to last.

Like a wish come true she saw her phone glide down from his hand, she slowly grabbed her phone.

_("This will be good")_

She placed her phone in front of Alex and clicked in a few buttons.

-

-

-

-

-

-

_("Cheese")_

-

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

**-**

**-**

**what can you say about this? Teehee.. cheesy **

**its quite short, I ran out of time. Besides, its a good part to end the Chapter. No cliffy. D**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated. Tell me if there are confusing parts as well. **


	13. Special Delivery

**DISCLAIMER: I dont own GSD..just borrowed a few characters for the sake of literature.. I'm a follower of Bandai and Sunrise.. :)**

**Thank you for all your reviews.. **

**-**

**-**

* * *

**CHAPTER 13: Special Delivery**

The sun has already set in the mid sky. Alex was awakened by the solar streaks transgressing through his blue curtains. _ Its another day_, he thought as he ran his hand on his hair. He was to sit himself up when he heard a soft moan with the weigh on his chest. His eyes widened and his cheeks burned. Cagalli has cuddled herself on him, and his other arm was wrapped around her. He smiled, he didn't thought that the wild blond was so angelic at sleep. _Its another day, but this one is special_.

Pulling her slim body for a hug, she cringed closer to him. He felt her breathing against his and her meek scent mixing with his. Their bodies were so close that he felt every beat of her heart pound on his chest. He wanted the time to stop for eternity. Would she hate him for wishing so?

His eyes glimpsed on his wrist watch, its close to noon, _I must make something before she wakes up. _Giving a last tight hug, he slowly rolled Cagalli to the bed and tucked her in the blankets.

-

-

* * *

-

"pot stew... beef steak... carbonara..." her mind continued to wander in dreamland She was floating in the skies filled with all the food that she likes. The fantasy ended as she felt her head hit the floor.

"Owwwwwwww" she massaged her head, her eyes focused themselves as she scanned the room. Empty. ("I wonder where Alex is?") She brushed herself up and went outside the room.

She slowly stepped down the stairs and ended up in the living room, it was the same apartment that Alex brought her to before. Rubbing her eyes off from slumber marks, she saw Alex standing by the door talking to someone.

"Alex?" he turned his head to her call, the bags handed by the person outside almost dropped from his hands with the sight of her, he gaped at Cagalli blushing.

He noticed that the delivery man was staring at her as well, with wide eyes. He slammed the door and turned his back on her looking at the floor.

Cagalli doesn't know what has happened before her, what the hell are they staring at her for?

"uhh..Cags, why don't you..umm..go upstairs and put on some..uhh.. thicker clothes. While I..uhh.. prepare brunch..." he stammered

Confused, she looked at herself. She was still wearing her office blouse that was open from the second bottom from the top exposing her slender waist and part of her bra, and her white pantilette which was almost see-through veils out her long legs. Blood rushed to her cheeks, without thinking twice, she dashed upstairs back to Alex' room.

"Just open the white closet , you can use the shirts there!" he shouted behind her.

-

-

("What the heck was that Cagalli?!") she slapped her herself, locking the door behind her. She felt for her chest, her heart was running inside her. She slap herself again.

She saw her clothes hung by the foot of the bed. It was a bit sloppy. Well she cant wear them, she'll rather wear another person's clothes that to wear dirty ones. She scanned the room, there were two cabinets, one black and the other white.

("What color did he say again? Errr whatever") she stared at the 2 closets for a moment and decided to open the black drawer. She was surprised to see expensive coats, tuxedos and other formal attires inside. ("too much for uniforms") she sweat dropped. Shrugging off what she saw, she opened the other cabinet, _("this one is what you call clothes"),_ she found herself a red shirt and a camouflage pedal shorts.

-

-

Alex sipped his coffee in the kitchen as he read the headlines on the newspaper. His mind was still entranced with the image of Cagalli. He shook his off the thought. "Morning" she greeted him as she skipped down the stairs, "morning" he retorted, avoiding his eyes to wander in the wrong place. There on the table sat two orders of burger steak and 2 glasses of orange juice, fresh from the fast food delivery. She sat on the seat opposite him.

"can't cook huh?"

"well.." folding the newspaper to the side of the table, "its just not my thing"

"you can save more if you try cooking"

"I'll think about that"

They finished their meals with small chit chat. Since the stuff was delivered, cleaning up was no problem. Cagalli rested herself on the couch afterwards, Alex followed her and sat beside her, turning on the television.

"how do you feel?"

"I'm good" she retorted, she was enjoying the cartoons that Alex just tuned the channel at.

"have you..tried consulting a doctor?"

she twitched at the question "nah, no need for that. I'm just over fatigued, that's all."

"something that occurred twice should not be neglected Cags"

"its my body, my problem" replying blankly. She didn't want to talk about it.. As of now, she just wanted to relax

Alex sighed in defeat, he's still a stranger to her. He placed the remote control beside Cagalli and stood up. He turned on his laptop and started to work on some stuffs. Cagalli on the other hand busied herself watching _'Robot Wars'_

-

-

-

_**knock! knock! knock! knock! knock!**_

-

-

"Who's there?" he responded with the knock while typing..

-

_**knock! knock! knock! knock! Knock!**_

_**-**_

Alex stood up and opened the door, but before he could even ask who it was, he was pushed inside the house and grabbed by the collar of a silver haired young man. Anger was evident on him. Cagalli jumped up from the couch as she saw 2 other guys who were about to enter the house. She stanced for defense, are they intruders? Or betruders? They are wearing coat and ties Goodness, has God spun the world counter clockwise? Are robbers now dressed like business men?

"What the hell is the meaning of this?!" the silver haired guy continued to nudge Alex

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Shut the fuck up !! That's my line!! What the hell are you still doing here?!"

"Hey hey Yzak. Easy there, you might get him killed before we even bring him there" the tan blond shrugged his shoulders

_("killed?? these guys are killers?!")_ without hesitation she grabbed the remote, ready to launch it to Alex' assaulter.

"Hi there" she stopped midway, the green haired guy greeted her with a sweet smile. "I believe you are Ms. Cagalli Yula Attha, am I right?"

"uh..yeah? How did you know my name?" the confusion mixed with worry tone made the tan guy chuckle, "don't worry about them, they just missed each other so much that they liked to kicked each other's ass"

"Its your ass that I'm gonna kick if you don't shut up Dearka" Yzak barked, he released his grip on the bluenette's collar upon seeing Cagalli's presence, he tugged his necktie in place.

"Please excuse us Ms Attha, they're just really like that." the green haired lad explained, she just stared at them in confusion, "by the way, my name is Nicol, and we're At-" he was interrupted by Dearka who covered his mouth with both his hands.

"friends of my boss. They're my boss as well" Alex answered for him, he closed the door and gestured the rest to sit on the couch.

"tsk" Yzak took his sit with crossed arms.

She actually doubted what Alex said. Are there really bosses that will ram on their drivers that way? Or is it part of Alex' agreement with them? Or Alex is just plain bum not to fight for his rights? or..

"So what brings you here?" she was too lost in thought she didn't notice Alex walk to the kitchen. He handed the guests, including her, with bottles of juice.

_("Is that really the way to talk to your boss?!") _she glared at Alex, she wanted to whack Alex out. As an assistant herself, she despises impertinence to superiors. But the latter seems to not really care. They sure are a bunch of odd associates.

"your fath-" Nicol was again interrupted by Dearka, "MY father wants you be in THE EVENT" his emphasis on the word _event_ seems to be knocking at her head. But she was totally lost with what was before her.

"And cause your a fucking special bastard who was still not there, he requested US to pick you up" Yzak said coldly, from her point of view, this person is much more ill tempered than she is. But who are they really partaining to?

"Can you believe it? He canceled our admin work and gave us an off just to bring your freaking ass there"

_("Looks like the boss can't really go anywhere without his special chauffeur")_ she sweat dropped at the thought.

"Well if you ask me, its a good thing, I can atleast relax for awhile" Nicol slouched on the couch.

"looks like I have no choice" Alex responded as he turned his laptop off.

"You wont regret it dude, the venue itself is based on one of the famous beaches. And you know what that means?"

everyone stared at Dearka, "tons of sexy ladies"

Cagalli stared in disgust. Are they really managerial materials of their company? Or simple dorks dressed in golden laces?

-

-

-

_Event..Event..Event.. _The word trampled on her mind.

-

-

-

"_I'll pick you up at 2 P.M."_

"_alright, but just wait for me down the block. You know Kira wont allow me to the event once he sees you"_

-

-

-

_("Shoot!")_ Cagalli jolted up and ran upstairs.

"What's with her?" Dearka watched till the last dust of Cagalli was out of sight

"I dunno"

-

-

-

She searched the bed frantically for her cellphone. Trying to spread out her mind to trace things out. She had completely forgotten about the Stressbuster event. Her boss is going to drain the life out of her. Mr La Flaga is a benign boss, but he never lets any transgression pass. She gulped. The event itself was compulsory, and missing the event will count her as absent, thus, deducting her next salary a one week's work topped with a reprimand!

She felt her phone vibrate on one pillow, someone's calling, she flipped her phone open.

"Cags here!" she almost yelled out of stress

"I know. There's no need to shout Cags. So how are you there in Oroboro Island?"

Shoot! It was Kira, she crammed her mind for an excuse. If he discovers that she's currently staying in Alex' house and not in the place she had asked permission to go, he'll definitely bust his way here. She barely convinced him to allow her to go. _Quick think quick!_

"er.. its great" What a lame excuse! She slapped her forehead._("Now I'm dead for real") _her mind started to imagine Kira raging in and ripping Alex' flesh out. Her calm brother can be a very violent person when triggered .

"Cags, loosen up, enjoy yourself there..let go of all the worries here at home. I'll take care everything here"

She stiffened at what Kira just said. "I know everything seems to be against us these days. And I apologize for not being a brother enough to stand our family. You've done more than your part and have sacrificed too much for us"

"Kira..." she fought her tears back. Her brother always knew how soft she was

"Don't cry Cags, Everything's gonna be alright. Just enjoy it there ok?"

"Alright, I will.. thanks Kira"

-

-

-

-

* * *

-

-

"Hey, you two were under the same house the whole night weren't you?" Dearka elbowed Alex with a sly smile

"your point is?"

"Well.. nothing.. y'know what couples do when they're left alone in a single house, with a single room, in a single bed"

Alex chocked over his juice.

"We did NOTHING Dearka"

"Oh come on, you are also a man with a man's urge"

"So you skipped the event opening just for her?" the ever so cold Yzak butted in. Dearka shut his mouth out, when Yzak speaks, its only Yzak who speaks. Period.

"It can't be help, she had her attack"

"hmf"

"why don't you go upstairs and get the stuffs you need for the week?" Nicol stood up stretching out

"He's right, your not going there wearing only that for the whole week right?" Dearka smirked at him

"Stop it Dearka" Yzak stood up, "We'll wait for you outside"

"looks like you guys wont let me escape huh?"

"hell yes" Yzak hissed as he snatched Alex' keys off the desk

He really can't blame Yzak for his rage, nor them for dropping by to pick him up. Besides, its 'business' that they're talking about. The _boss _can't really handle everything alone. But.. he can't just leave Cagalli there, nor bring her with him, not even drop her off home. He knows Kira. And knowing the fact that he allowed his younger sister to go to Oroboro islands, he'll definitely skin him alive even though he was his best bud.

"Athrun" the name shook him out of his reverie as the cold silver eyes meets his emerald orbs.,

" _shes _waiting for you there"

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

-

-

**How was it? **

**The pantilette mentioned above is an undergarment of ladies. It looks like cycling short but thinner in material. Just explained it cause my open office doesnt recognize the word in its dictionary.**

**You know what, i really love the part in GSD when Athrun woke up with Meer beside him. He jumped off the bed falling head first. LOLZ then he rushed up putting his pants on when Luna knocked. I kept on replaying that chapter. Athrun looked so KAWAII! Oh! Please excuse me.. **

**reviews please. Arigatou gozaimasu**

**Dee-chan, lone dreamer, ikimasu! D**


	14. Bonfire

**DISCLAIMER: I dont own GSD..just borrowed a few characters for the sake of literature.. I'm a follower of Bandai and Sunrise.. :)**

**Hope you liked the chap. I squeezed my brain for this. I wonder why my brain is malfunctioning today. ('.')**

-

-

* * *

-

**CHAPTER 14 : Bonfire**

**-**

**-**

A group was sitting by the shore around a small bonfire as the sun starts to rest in the west. "For success!" They lifted their bottles after the magenta haired lady cheered.

"This is life!" she exclaimed after a gulp, raising her face to feel the liquor flow on her throat.

"Hey Shinn, easy on the alcohol" Rey pulled off the bottle from Shinn, he was able to finish the contents in one shot.

"Oh let him be Rey, he's just enjoying himself" the girl tilted her head, letting her short hair brush on her cheeks.

"He's not Luna, he's inebriating himself"

"Am alright Rey" Shinn raised his hand to request another bottle

"you've had enough for tonight Shinn" he nodded to the beer server to signal him to cancel the call.

"I've only had 3 bots" Shinn whined like a child, his cheeks were already red

"that's my count, yours is plus 5, you already had 8!" his friend glared at him.

"Loosen up dude" placing his arm around Luna's shoulder to pull her closer to him, "you told me to do so, you should too"

"I did, but I did not told you to lose yourself"

Shinn and Luna laughed, they were both drunk. Rey rolled his eyes in annoyance, this Luna sure has a good tolerance with alcohol, but Shinn was not a good drinker. He remembered one time they were at a bar. Shinn clashed the whole party cause a guy was flirting with the girl he was talking to. And he just had 5 shots then!

"Come'on Shinn lets go back to the cabin" he tried pulling Shinn up by the arm but he resisted by pushing him off sidewards. The drunken Shinn sure is strong, Rey is starting to regret pushing Shinn to the the beach side bar. All he wanted is to make his friend forget about waiting and enjoy the event itself. He swore that very moment not to make Shinn drink again.

"I'll wait for Cags here" he snorted as he waived for a bottle, the beer server was starting to piss him off. He had waived more than twice. He thought.

Rey crossed his arms, "your going to present yourself to Cagalli drunk?" his voice raised, the group was now watching them.

"I'm not yet drunk!!" Shinn stood up to his feet, he felt the whole world swerve and his body jiggled together with it. Good thing Luna caught his arm and helped him balance.

"your friend is right, you had more than you can take" Luna pushed herself a little to Shin to support his weight. She was getting worried as well and a bit guilty on letting him take all the drinks he can. As a 'Professional drinker", she knows how to read drinkers like herself. Shinn was the type who can burst out when on the limits.

"Hey nurse! We need help here" a man was waving to them from the beach end. She heard Rey sigh out loud. Of course he can't let Shinn go on duty drunk, he'll just kill the patient. He had a few shots himself, but he's still able to perform normally.

"Dont worry, I'll bring him to your cabin. You go do your thing " she winked at the worried Rey.

He stared at them for moment, Shinn's eyes staring blankly at the docking area. "You sure?"

"Of course, its my fault anyways"

"If you say so, his room number is 301"

-

-

* * *

-

-

-

An hour has already passed since they left Alex' place. Yzak was quietly steering his white Ford Alton F650, Dearka sat beside him talking to someone on his phone, most probably one of his ladies. And Nicol was on the third row (!) playing a piano simulation game in his laptop.

As for Alex, he was enjoying the quiet moment with Cagalli. She fell asleep just a few minutes ago. Some humps along the way shoved Cagalli closer to him, making her head lean over his shoulder.

He must thank his _boss _for making Dearka Elsman come along. When he went upstairs for his stuffs, he found Cagalli sitting on his bed, wiping her tears away. She was troubled with how she can get to Oroboro islands, she wasn't sure how she would be able to go the islands now that she was WAY behind the schedule. Dearka followed him to his room to actually tease him, but ending up helping them. Eavesdropping on the two, he proudly stated that he had his private boat waiting by the bay now, which is going to pass by Oroboro Island before their destination. He offered Cagalli to ride with them.

Yzak pulled to a stop, they were already by the harbor. Cagalli felt the engine's halt, she blinked a few times before lifting her head. She was expecting a stiff neck, she bent her neck to the sides. ("None? Thats strange") she turned her head and saw Alex next to her, TOO next to her.

Alex just smiled and hopped off the car, Cagalli followed him. She was astonished by the big yacht sitting in front of them. Three of the crew unloaded Yzak's car and carried them off to the boat. Nicol and Yzak followed. Her eyes scanned the ship's exterior, the looks of it, it costs thousands! These people are rich.

"Lets go love birds" Dearka waved to them as he walked to the boat. The two blushed like they were caught in the act of crime.

"Uhh..shall we?" Alex offered his arm for her to hold, Cagalli hesitated at first, _nothing's wrong with that right? _She smiled to Alex and accepted his offer.

-

-

-

-

The sun has already set, the sky is beginning to be conquered by the battalion of stars led by the glistening moon. Cagalli stood by the deck leaning on the rails, _Nature is so sweet_. She clasped herself from the cold wind._ ("Father said the seas are the witness to the earth's evolution. I wonder if I can ask it why life is so unfair")_ she snickered, _("as if the sea will answer")._ She then felt a blanket cover her. It was Alex, he stood beside her and held on the railings, relaxing his strong arms. His midnight blue hair blown by the cool night breeze, and his eyes glimmering together with the stars.

"Beautiful huh?" he broke the barrier of silence, Cagalli felt guilty of staring, she just nodded fixing the blanket in place and faced the seas again, leaning her chin on her arms upon the railings.

"Thanks" he was a bit startled by the blond's response, a small smile manifested on her lips as she watched the waves of the seas. "if it weren't for you, maybe I'm still down the road as fly food" they both chuckled, then sudden silence took cover again.

He turned around and leaned his elbow and back on the railings, then gazed sideways at Cagalli as the moonlight made her pale skin glow.

"Cags..?"

"Hmm?"

"I..I'm .." , he filled in his lungs with a deep breath, "I'm sorry about.. the last time.."

_**Dub!**_ She felt her heart jump. The lad beside her avoided her eyes as she examined his face, the moonlight was enough to see his blushing cheeks, her mind raced, trying to grasp what he was trying to say._**Dub!**_ Then she remembered...her so called_ 'accident' _that she buried days ago.

_("He was thinking about it all this time??")_

_-_

_-_

Her stare made him melt. He didn't know what to say next. He felt stupid of bringing up the topic. But deep inside him, there was something pushing him to explain, to express what he really feels. He had already missed the first opportunity, he cant let this one be blown as well. He wouldn't like her to avoid him again after this,right?

"I hope,..you didn't take that as me taking advantage of you at that time"

_Was there something else?_ Her cheeks felt warm with the meeting of her eyes with his. Honestly speaking, she too was hoping for that _something else_. But she knows more than anyone else that its forbidden.

_You must not fall in love, it was just an accident_.

Argh...She knocked at herself. Alex is a good guy,he was there in the time she mostly needed someone. But..

_You must not fall in love, it was just an accident_.

She gripped on the railings, to hope for something remediless was like waiting for a plane to land in a train station. Her eyes retreated back to the seas. What have she been thinking? Could she really believe that Cinderella got her happy ending with her prince just like that? In this world, there's no such thing as happy ending. Its either your here or your there. You must choose, you can never hold together two poles.

.

.

.

.

"Forget about it.." her voice was so blank that it sent a pang in his heart. "Just, forget everything"

She pushed herself off the railing to walk back to the cabin, As she pass before him, he held her shoulder to turn to him and pulled her into his arms.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" she tried to push him away but he held on her too tight. Was it? Or its her who also wanted to stay.

"I cant just forget about it!" her eyes widened as he pulled her as close as he can,

"don't be absurd Alex.." the words barely escaped her lips as her clenched fist fights to push him. "you left me"

"cause you told me to leave"

"What do you expect me to do?! Leap at you?!"

"I know... I was wrong.. that's why I'm sorry. I'm never gonna leave you again" she felt defeated to his arms after hearing his words. "Even if you whack my head off"

"Alex..." she sank her head on his shoulder, her hands resting on his chest. She felt light hearted and assured inside. _("So this is how it feels")_

-

-

"...I'll definitely whack your head off if you leave me"

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_**VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM...!**_

-

-

-

The yacht's horn echoed to the still night sending a signal to ferry ahead. "ahem!" Dearka appeared out of nowhere.

Embarrassed in their position, Cagalli stepped away from Alex, the latter just smiled. "We're here"

Cagalli peered to the beachside, she saw the bonfire far ahead. _("looks like their having fun"),_

Alex swung his over her shoulders,"Its too late to get a room in the their hotel. Why not stay here for the night?"

"He's right, besides, the captain decided to dock here for the moment, till the sun rises"

"Well if that will be fine you" her eyes continued to wander by the coast, as if searching for something..or perhaps.. someone..

Dearka yawned, "I'll leave you love birds there, I'm off"

She wasn't able to catch what Dearka said, as if snapped out from reality, she gaped at the familiar black haired body walking away from the bonfire area. Arms around a purplish red headed lady in a two-piece swimsuit, staggering to go to the hotel area.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

-

**(!) about Yzak's XUV, try searching it in google or yahoo, **

**how was the sound of the boat's horn? :D it made me vooom!vooom! Hehehehhe**

**anyways, if you noticed I changed the rating of the fic. Guilty as charge of using curses ('.')**

**you'll know why he's using Alex in the following chappy's , as of now, hang on and stay tuned! :D review please!**


	15. Oroboro Island:The Island of Temptation

**DISCLAIMER: I dont own GSD..just borrowed a few characters for the sake of literature.. I'm a follower of Bandai and Sunrise.. :)**

**I just noticed that I made a mistake with the islands name. FadingxAmaranthx was correct, its suppose to be Onoboro Island. (where Shinn came from) ahaha anyways, I've written it this far as Oroboro just let it be. (shruggs)**

**Good thing I changed the rating for this story. **

**Hope you like this Chapter. Read and review! Dozo!**

**-**

**-**

* * *

**-**

**CHAPTER 15 : Oroboro Island -The Island of Temptation**

"uggghhhh" the lad groaned under the bedsheets, he felt his head bloated and it hurts like hell. Every inch of his muscle feels weak, and his tendon tingles. He rubbed his forehead with his hand and brushed his hair up.. What happened anyway?

"Fuck.." he felt the throbbing of brain to his skull. He clenched his fists,

"mmmmmmmmmmm"

A moan came from his side. Was he still asleep? He clasped his hands again, he felt something soft in his right. Its just then that he recognized his right arm felt numb, there's a weight on it. He turned his head and saw a lump of blanket lying on him.

He poked the lump and it released another soft moan.

..

...

...

IT MOANED?!

The lump turned, and there lied a purple haired lady, her naked body wrapped in blankets. "What the fuck!?" his mind flashed his handshake with Luna last night. He lifted his own blanket and saw he was naked as well. Blood started to rush all over his body. "Fuck!" he shove the body slowly off his arm and tottered his way to the restroom. He cant clearly remember what happened, but he's sure SOMETHING happened. As of now, all he remember is that Rey invited him to the sea-side bar while waiting for Cagalli. His head flinched once again.

"Fuck..."

Turning on the hot shower, his mind started to retrace everything,

"_faster Shinn faster.."_

He slapped his forehead to daze it off. "What the fuck happened?!". Everything was a cloud that he wanted to slam his head on the wall.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

the shriek came from the bedroom, he quickly wrapped himself in a bathrobe and dashed off to the source of commotion. Luna was seating on the bed gripping the blankets to cover herself, she screamed again when Shinn entered the room with only a robe on, his chest exposed with dribbles of water.

"What happened?" still tying his robe

"What do you mean 'what happened'? I'm naked and you.. you--!!"she started to whimper

"hey look, I don't know what happened here, I'm confused as you are. So don't jump into conclusions" he retorted with annoyance

her tears flowed on her cheeks "you took my virginity!"

"Would you please calm down Luna?!" he too was starting to panic, his headache and clouded memory is making the situation worst. The crying lady infront of him is not helping either. He sat beside Luna wrapping his arm around her shoulder to comfort her. "Look..I don't know what really happened either. Lets think things through first"

He grasped his forehead, his brain felt its going to blow any minute, and thinking provokes it more. "Fuck" Did he had that much of alcohol to take the senses out of him?

Luna felt the sincerity in Shinn as he wrapped his arm on her shoulder, he would've left her there and then if he was a bad guy. Right? He didn't look like a perverted jerk too. Yeah she remembers, he was too drunk to make his own way to the hotel, guilty of pushing him to drink, she helped him to his room. Unknowingly with the influence of alcohol, they started to play and ripped each other off their clothing. And that leads it to where they are now.

"I'm sorry" her soft whisper made him turn, guilt was consuming her, she knows that she had a part of the game too. Well, in the influence of beer topped with a hot hunk, who wouldn't be tempted? She bit her lower lip.

Shinn just sighed, "I guess we're both at fault" , he brushed his free hand up his hair, "Why don't you freshen yourself up while I think?" Luna nodded and stood up, wrapping herself with the blanket

"you wouldn't leave me right?" she turned to him halfway to the door.

"I wont" she smiled on his reply.

-

-

-

-

_**Knock Knock Knock**_

-

-

-

Both turned to the door's direction, "I'll go get it" Luna walked to the door. He dumped himself backover on the bed. He still felt like dozing off, however the headache is getting in the way.

But his headache didn't last long, when Luna opened the door and asked who it was, the voice was enough to make him fumble down himself.

-

-

-

-

* * *

-

-

-

"Thank you so much for the lift and everything" Cagalli bowed her head to the 2 young men. Yzak was in the captain's deck checking up some details.

"Don't mention it. It wasn't free after all" Dearka smirked at the couple

Cagalli froze, "Why did you not tell me in the first place?!" her point finger on Dearka

"Its business ma'lady," he shrugged, "and you don't need to worry . Alex is going to pay for it" he patted the confused Alex.

"yeah! Its deducted on his month's salary!" Nicol added in with a cheerful voice

"What?!" the poor bluenette backed off , his shades almost dropped off from his face

"Stop the whining, we're already here. So move you butts now" Dearka pushed the two off the yacht.

"Alex! Be here in an hour!" Nicol waved to them

"Noted!!"

-

-

-

-

They strode their way to the hotel, Cagalli leading the way and Alex carrying her duffel bag, "Sorry about that" Cagalli opened, she was guilty of having Alex pay for the fare. Alex just adjusted his shades up and smiled to her.

"Its nothing, atleast, you got here safe"

"I promise, I'll pay you this coming month end"

"you really don't need to"

"I insist!" she stomped to a stop with a pout on Alex.

"come on lets go" he snatched her hand from her side, holding it tightly but softly, "worry about the event first" he squeezed her hand.

She blushed as his hands held hers and nodded to agree with him. They walked down the beach and she enjoyed every step that they take, she was no longer alone.

By the hotel's entrance, Cagalli caught sight of Rey in the lobby, as usual, smoking.

"Rey!" the two approached him

"Hey there" he lifted his hand like a salute and the other holding his cigarette down, "if your looking for the bosses, you'll need to wait till later. They're currently exploring the nearby islet"

"Bugger! I missed it! Anyways, why are you alone? Where's Shinn?" Alex flinched as the name came out of Cagalli's lips, on the other hand Rey coughed abruptly

"Uhh... I believe... he's still in his room snoring" he excused bowing his head down. To his surprise, he saw the hands of the two intertwined. He gave Alex a confused look.

Seeing the blond bewildered, he dropped Cagalli's duffel bag, "My bad, the name is Alex Dino" he gestured his hand to the blond

"Rey, Rey Za Burrel" he stepped on his puff then shook hands with him blankly.

"Cags, Why don't you get your room number first?" Alex directed to the receptionist, he doesn't want to think what he could do once he sees his rival.

"Actually Shinn already reserved a room for you" Rey interrupted. "your room is number 302, just a room beside his" Cagalli saw Alex brows narrowed behind the sunglasses, she pressed her hold on his hand to ask why. He just responded with a soft squeeze.

"Nurse nurse!!" Rey turned his head to the man calling out, "that's my call. See you around" he waved to the two as he walk down the corridor.

-

-

* * *

-

-

-

-

"WoW!" Cagalli jumped on the bed as Alex followed her inside the room, closing the door behind him.

"This is great!", she stood up and peered at the window beside her bed, "and i have a great view of the beach from here!"

"Shinn knows I like sceneries" her eyes wandered on the waves outside

"Looks like I have to thank this Shinn for making you happy" his tone has a trace of annoyance made her turn to his direction. He sat himself on the bed with his arms behind his head.

"Your jealous aren't you?" she teased , walking to Alex' side

"well.."

"well..?" she leaned forward to him to meet his shielded eyes. The eyes tell everything, she needs to look straight at them to know whether he's going to lie

He stared at her behind his sunglasses, lucky for him the material is too thick for an eye to see through. He can stare all he wants from his point of view. Her golden orbs inspecting him, her luscious lips ever so tempting.

"Hey" she whined, she cant see his eyes, those darn sunglasses are blocking her way.

He can't resist anymore, "I am" he leaned forward and kissed her lips.

She was surprised by the sudden touch.He pulled away curious of Cagalli's reaction. She avoided his gaze, behind those glasses, she felt his emerald eyes staring at her.

He saw her cheeks flush, and a smile tugged on her lips."sorry" he joked with a smile that caught her attention, she replied with a soft punch on his cheeks, "got you"

Alex brushed her hair away from her face and cupped her in his hand, he had so wanted to take her for himself.

She lifted his shades off revealing his deep green eyes. Those eyes that she had first love in him. _Love? _Her hear started to pound fast. She felt herself leaning forward , and so did he... then...

-

-

-

-

-

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

-

-

-

-

The force of gravity was unable to comply, Cagalli fell flat on top of Alex, "What was that?!" gaining her composure as she pushed herself up.

"It looks like it came from the other room" he helped Cagalli up as he claims his sunglasses back.

-

-

-

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!" another scream

-

-

-

"What the.. !" she darted off to the next room as Alex followed her.

"Wait" he pushed her lightly out of the door and pressed his ear on it. No sounds, but he can hear whispers and a woman's sobs. Cagalli saw the name tag on the door's side._ 301-Asuka_

"That's Shinn's room!" she shoved Alex out of the way, before he could stop her, Cagalli had already knocked

The door opened slowly, and there stood a magenta haired lady wrapped in a blanket.

"Yes?" she greeted them softly, her eyes have traces of wiped tears. Cagalli lunched her elbow on Alex side for staring.

"I'm looking for Shinn"

Her eyes widened, she couldn't possibly be his, wife? Right? He's too young to get married. She suddenly felt angry with the blond in front of her, _why is she looking for him? And why does she know his room number? _With a little pride and jealousy, she stood straight with her free hand on her waist.

"He's still asleep"

_("What's with this girl?!")_ the worry from the scream disappeared, this girl is provoking her.

"He's not a slacker, I know he's already up"

_And she knows him well.. _Luna thought as the anger grew inside of her,"who are you and what do you need?"

"Its you I should ask!" Alex held on Cagalli as she was starting to fume up. "Cagalli!"

"Let me go!" as she brushed Alex off, her eyes widened as she saw Shinn walk behind the door, staring back at her in shock. He was only wearing a robe! Her mind flashed the scene last night, a raven haired lad staggering to the hotel with a lady in two piece. Cagalli shifted her eyes from Shinn to Luna, then back.

Alex released Cagalli's arm, his eyes were burning as he glared at the man inside. This was the jerk who dated out Cagalli, the person who took his first opportunity, the person she first smiled for. He clenched his fist to a ball. Using his every minuscule of strength to keep his cool.

Cagalli didn't know how to react. Well, Shinn proposed his feelings for her days before, and she was the one who brushed the topic away. But this one is too.. sudden? And why does she feel... hurt?

"Cags,. let me explain" Shinn stepped beside Luna, pushing the door wide open

She blinked a few times thinking, then she looked up to Shinn, surprising, she shined him a smile

"there's nothing to explain Shinn" she grabbed Alex hand, "It was nice seeing you Shinn"

Feeling the soft hands on his fist made him relax, Alex squeezed her hand to reassure her he wouldn't lunge at him.

Seeing this, Shinn was struck, _who is this guy holding her? _He glared back at him. Alex just brushed his glare off.. he knows that this lad was in no condition to fight over. He will win eitherways.

-

-

-

-

"Lets go Alex"

-

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

**phew.. finished at last. Got some questions for you, I'm starting to run out of ideas (scratches head) so update will be a little later than usual.. **

**do you want Luna and Shinn to produce a... offspring? If so, boy or girl?**

**Would it be better if Alex stayed with Cagalli?**

**What activities do you think should happen in the week's stay in Oroboro Island?**

**The ideas will greatly help. :D**

**until the next chappy. Stay tuned!**


	16. My Prince

**Disclaimer: I dont own GSD**

**missfk21 – umm..yeah.. i just realized it now. What i mean was "he propsed his feelings for her" :D gomen **

**i'm going confused over my own fic as well(rofl). All the ideas just runs on my mind, and my hands just keeps on typing. As if I'm possessed. O.O**

**BlondeTwig- thanks for the hint and i apologize for mixing it up (spins) I uploaded the wrong document. I guess thats the time i was revising the whole story for some typographical errors :D ended up me revising the story order hehehe**

**FadingxAmarathx – competition.. that rings a bell :D**

**wow..thanks for the reviews.. I got some new ideas I can roll up on the story. :D **

**Here goes what I gathered for the time being**

**-**

**-**

* * *

**CHAPTER 16: My Prince**

-

-

"You ok?" Alex followed her as they stroll on the beach

"I'm fine" she smirked back at him, continuing to walk. She decided to have a walk after what happened back in the hotel. She needed fresh air, it wont be good to stay in her room, she's sure that Shinn won't stop knocking at her door even if she plays gone.

"who was that guy anyway?" he asked plainly to her. He knows his name, but he was curious on what his connection is with her. He could tell that she got pissed off seeing Shinn with another girl. She stopped on her tracks and turned to him with a smile. "Just a plain old friend"

_**--Riiiiiiiing!**_

He felt his phone ring, he looked at Cagalli as if asking, she just turned her head in acknowledgment. He pulled it out and flipped it on his ear. "Alex here"

_'hey hey hey, its has already been an hour. Where are you?" _it was Dearka, his rowdy voice was loud enough for Cagalli to hear. Alex glanced at his wrist watch,

"by the beach with Cags."

"_you know that you cant stay there like THAT right?"_

"I know" Alex sighed as he glimpsed at Cagalli who was staring at him, listening

"_Then what are you waiting for?.. get your ass here now. You know Yzak hates waiting"_

"alright.. I'll be there" Alex closed his phone and sighs

"going?" Cagalli looked at him with a raised brow, holding her hands behind her back.

"yeah" he responded, sliding his phone back to his pocket

"take care then" she said nonchalantly looking down. Alex lifted her chin and kissed her on the forehead.

"enjoy your stay ok?" he smiled to her , "you're here to enjoy, not to mope around"

"Who says that I'm going to mope around?" she pouted as she punched him lightly in the abdomen. He chuckled. With this he knows that she's alright. He watched her as she turned around and walk to back to the hotel.

-

-

-

* * *

-

-

There's nowhere else to go to besides her room now that shes alone. She peered by the elevator to make sure Shinn was not waiting in front of her door. Seeing the coast clear, she tiptoed to her dark room and closed the door as soundless as possible.

The sun has already set. She dumped herself on her bed tired. Cheers and laughs can be heard from the beach, most likely the bosses have already arrived from the expedition and had started the event. She was in no mood to join the others in rejoicing. Lucky for her, Mu didn't join the exploration that she was able to excuse herself from joining the said party.

When Alex left this noon, she saw her tall blond boss by the lobby talking to a lady with shoulder length chestnut hair with eyes of the same color. Might be his wife, she thought, she excused herself with the couple to explain why she arrived 2 days late from scheduled departure. Expecting to be scolded and brutally murdered, La Flaga just patted her back and assured her that it was fine, he was happy to see her catch up and arrive in safely. He said all he wanted for her the whole stay is to relax herself. She deserves to spend the whole week of relaxing in Oroboro Island, and she doesn't have to stick with the event's flow of activities.

The brunette smiled to her after knowing Cagalli's name. She introduced herself as Murrue Ramius- La Flaga.She actually gulped at the name. She was known as the terror boss in the other site. Murrue smiled to her as she saw her sweating.

"I've heard about you from my husband here. The Tigress of the operations" the brunette giggled. Cagalli was embarrassed by the name.

"If you just have seen her stomping around the office and beat men for not following her. Man, it was a sight to be"

"Boss!!" she whined blushing as the couple laughed

-

-

She stared at the blank ceiling above. It was boring. She stood up and walked to the window, by the beach, almost everyone from the company were dancing around the bonfire, the others were playing tug-of-war, and on the other side were a few drinking. Everyone was enjoying. Apparently the bosses were under a tent far away from her window's vision.

She was again reminded of what happened earlier this day... _Shinn.._

_-_

_-_

_**Knock! Knock! Knock!**_

She snapped out of dazing, _("who could it be?") _the knock was too polite to be Shinn. Besides, she left the lights off to avoid any party solicitors. She decided to remain silent.

At last, the knocking faded, she sat herself on her bed and started to pull out her things from her duffel bag. Boredom and silence will kill her, she needs to keep herself busy without thinking about work. As she promised Kira, she's going to enjoy this week's stay in Oroboro no matter what. She's not going to mope around.

She pulled out her MP3 player and set it in random play, ("my loyal companion") she plugged in the headset as she laid herself back.

-

-

_When I think of you  
Just by doing that, the tears begin to flow  
I pray that no matter when, these fleeting thoughts always  
Will be able to reach you..._

_I knew too much about only acting strong  
But since that time, my hesitation disappeared_

_I'm sure I have something I want to show you  
And there are lots of words I want you to hear  
My smiling face and crying face, I want you to see them all  
Putting an end to my waiting, I'll grasp at my chance_

_-_

_-_

_**--Knock! Knock! Knock!--**_

("The song isn't right..too sad...") she pressed next increasing and closed her eyes, not minding the knocking at all.

-

-

_A hundred days have made me older,_

_since the last time that I saw your pretty face _

_A thousand lies have made me colder and I don't think I can look at this the same _

_And all the miles that separate_

_They disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face_

_I'm here without you baby,_

_but you're still on my lonely mind_

_I think about you baby,_

_and I dream about you all the time_

_I'm here without you baby, _

_but you're still with me in my dreams_

_And tonight,there's only you and me (yeah)_

_-_

_-_

She quickly pressed stop feeling her heart run and her cheeks flushing, she has almost drifted with the song when the emerald eyes flashed on her mind. She slammed a pillow on her head and clicked on next as she increased the volume.

_**--Knock! Knock! Knock!--**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

I said i love you for the first time of my life

And there was truth in mer

Something greater is controlling me over time

_But there's no fear in me_

_So won't you hold me tighter_

_so wont you be with me still--_

_-_

_-_

_("too cheesey")_ she sweat dropped on the thought and pressed next

_**--Knock! Knock! Knock!--**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_The first leaves off the tree_

_The way you look at me_

_A thousand chiming church bells ring_

_The simple things are free_

_The sun, the moon, the stars_

_The beating of two hearts_

_How I love the simple things_

_The simple things just are_

_-_

_-_

_**--Knock! Knock! Knock!--**_

_("grrr what's wrong with you?!") _Cagalli shook her device furiously. The songs are all hitting to those not blending to her mood. And its hitting something else she doesn't want to think of at the moment Blaming the random playlist she removed her headset and slid it under her pillow.

_**--Knock! Knock! Knock!--**_

The polite knock was still there, (" a persistent one huh?"), she rolled her eyes and stared on the ceiling ones again.

"Cagalli?" the soft voice came from outside, she turned her head to the door's direction. She kind of recognize the voice, but the loud music she played seemed to echo still in her mind.

"Cagalli..?" she jolted up as the voice registered on her mind. She almost tripped down as she rushed to open the door.

"Lacus?" she whispered in disbelief as she saw the pink lady standing in her doorway with a sweet smile on her face.

Cagalli peered from the right to the left of the corridor. "Its ok Cags, I'm alone".

"Why is it so dark here?" Lacus crawled her hands on the wall for the switch, Cagalli closed the door.

"Err.. Just wanted to sort my mind out" she scratched her head and walked to her bed to sit.

"Finally" Lacus clicked the switch as Cagalli adjusted her eyes to the sudden light.

"i thought you' were never gonna open the door" she smiled to her as she sat beside Cagalli

"Well I thought so too" Lacus just giggled , "why are you not down there enjoying with the others?"

"I'm just not in the mood to mingle with a bunch of people."

Lacus raised her an eyebrow, "why is that?"

"beats me" , Lacus was amused by her response

"how about you? Shouldn't you be down there?"

"well... I'll go down there if you are there" Cagalli looked at her confused, "I'll appreciate a friend's company rather than corporate people and henchmen i know nothing of" she smiled

Cagalli won't wonder why men will drool over her at the beach, Lacus was wearing a sky-blue backless tube swimsuit, then there's this yellow cloth that serves as added cover, though it doesn't cover much cause the end of the cloth hangs loose till mid thigh that looked like a skirt with a big slit at the right side, exposing her slim long legs. Then Her pink wavy hair was tied to a knot, revealing more of her pearl white skin, neck and back.

"Is your fiance not there?" she asked snapping out of thinking

"he's there, but he's busy entertaining the guests" Lacus took off her sandals then laid her back across the bed.

"what kind of fiance is he? Not even paying attention to you?" Cagalli stated a bit annoyed as sat on the bed with legs crossed, her hands on her knees clenching.

"Its alright Cags, his father is not here, so he must take charge of the event"

She unclenched her fist and relaxed her arms on her legs, realizing that Lacus' fiance was the son of the Big Boss of the Big Corporation, "poor guy, he might get dried to a pulp before the week even ends"

Lacus giggled looking at her reaction, "I don't think so. He arrive this afternoon with a big smile on his face, and it never faded till now. I bet something great happened which inspired him the whole day" her eyes sparkled as she sat up to look at Cagalli.

"eh? What greater things can happen to the son of the Big Boss?" They're rich, powerfull and all, what more could they ask for?

"No idea, he haven't told me the full details yet. But seems like he had met the damsel of his heart" Cagalli fell off the bed.

"What??"

"Oh my, are you ok?" she helped Cagalli back up the bed. "honestly I'm not sure 100 percent sure yet. But I'm definite with that smile " Lacus giggled, still with her sparkling eyes

"what are you saying? Aren't you engaged??"

"We are, but you see.." her eyes saddened, "Our engagement is both for the profit of the company. So as much as we can, We're want to enjoy the joys of being in love"

Cagalli felt sorry for her, it sucks to be engaged with a person you only looked up to as a sibling. She had felt it with Yuna, friendly love existing for a lifetime bondage. She doesn't want the idea, but she'll have to reconsider it in the future for her family. She snapped herself out taking the subject off.

"_We_ are?" Cagalli quoted _we, _might have heard wrong. But she saw Lacus' cheeks blush as she nodded

"your in love?" she jumped beside her excitedly. They also deserve to be happy, even for a moment

Seeing Cagalli's questioning eyes, she started of, "umm.. well he leaves somewhere near the Bay. Honor student taking up the last year in Business Administration. He's 3 years older than I am. He's got these chocolate colored hair complimenting his beautiful amethyst eyes. Meek in personality but very determined with things he believes in..."

Cagalli swore that she saw Lacus's twinkle as she described this person. She wasn't able to catch up with the rest Lacus was saying. She got locked up with the cheer she's seeing in the girl before her.

"you really like him huh?" Cagalli smirked at the gleeful Lacus as she ended her speech, Lacus just nodded to agree with her.

"how about you?" Lacus baby blue eyes glimmed at her

"Tell me something about your prince?" she stiffened at the question, her cheeks started to blush.

"well...uhh..." she turned her head to the side, she didn't know where to start.. or on WHAT to start. Lacus just stared at her patiently, her sweet smile not fading.

"I..uhh..I dont have one.." she stammered

"Every princess have a prince"

"well I'm no princess"

"I dont believe so" Lacus leaned forward, "I once saw you step inside a silver car" the pink lady winked

"wha-" her eyes widened, that was the time Shinn offered her a ride, "how-d"

"and another time into a black car"

"whe-"

"and also a time when you stepped out of a red car" she blinked at the frozen blond

"we do daily checks, remember?" Lacus giggled

Cagalli sighed and started to clump up her mind. This girl has a power of seeing behind one's soul, she thought, as Lacus eagerly waited for her response like a child on her ice cream.

_("this is going the life out of me..")_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

* * *

**First song by Dream entitled "My Will", next one is "Here without You" by 3 doors down, third "Until I say" by Rie Fu, lastly "Simple Things" by Rebecca Lynn Howard :D**


	17. Luna: The New Beginning

**Disclaimer: I don't own GSD.. Just borrowed a few casts for the sake of literature**

**I got carried away writing, here's the next chap :D**

**-**

**-**

* * *

**CHAPTER 17: Luna : The New Beginning**

-

-

-

_**Sploosh!**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

The rock sank on the sea as Shinn threw another one

-

-

_**Sploosh!**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

"you like her huh?"

Shinn just glimpsed on Luna who was sitting beside him. They were by the vacant dock since afternoon.

-

-

_**Sploosh!**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

"you said your just friends. But you wouldn't be so pissed if she wasn't _special _to you" she tugged in her legs closer to her body.

-

-

_**Sploosh!**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

"I'm sorry.." .

-

-

_**Sploosh!**_

_**.**_

_**Sploosh!**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

"DAMN IT!" he slumped himself beside Luna and takes in a deep breath.

"you don't need to say sorry" he muttered as he glared at the sea. Silenced enveloped the two.

Luna actually felt guilty of playing "Shinn's girl" earlier, she shouldn't have raised her voice and played rude over his _special_ friend. As he have said in his story, she was the first girl to have ever shouted at him, the first girl to pull off his cigarette from his mouth, the first girl to pull him to a Ferris Wheel, and the first girl who cried on his shoulder. She envied her deep inside. No one has cared for her that much. Guys had only eyed on her because of her physique and beauty, but other than that, none.

-

-

Her father died on duty as a special officer. He was assigned to escort a military bomb back then. But due to some terrorists, the bomb detonated leaving the whole area into ashes.After a year, her mother passed away cause of cancer. She and her younger sister, Meyrin, was force to stay in a orphanage, growing under the love and care of nuns, they were covered off from violence.. Not until she turned 14, a man came and got interested in adopting her. And only her. He implied that he can only support one child. Since the man looks so gentle and kind, the nuns convinced her to go. Against her own will, she bid farewell to Meyrin and the cathedral.

Unaware of the man's true character, she obeyed every rule he commanded. From cleaning the house to cooking, from feeding the dogs and bathing them. But as days pass by, the once kind looking man started to turn into a malicious human batter. He beats her everytime she makes a mistake, made her wear revealing clothes as he masturbated in front of her, he was a mad man. He often attempted to rape her but she was able to scare him off by holding a knife.

The day that he fell asleep drunk, she didn't hesitate to run away. With every strength that she had, she walked kilometers and kilometers just to return back to the cathedral. That is when she discovered that her sister has gone mute because of trauma. Trauma of being left alone. She then promised that she will never leave her again.

Since they go against being adopted, she decided to leave the orphanage and rent their own house. She applied as a waitress in different night clubs. Unfortunately she always got busted out of her job, all with the same reason, she resisted to be a host to the drunken men.

Meyrin wasn't getting any better, the doctor said she would need to be brought to a place she'll feel relax with. A place she'll be comfortable. The city was too rowdy for her to recover. An advertisement was posted in the net, an opening as a entertainer in Oroboro Island. Knowing her sister as a nature lover, she didn't hesitate to take the opportunity. Luckily she passed the online application and she was due to present herself. With all the savings she earned, the sisters travelled to Oroboro with a hope of a new life.

And so here they are.

-

-

"Lets just forget about what happened" she smiled to to the shocked lad

"well.. it already happened. We can't turn time back right? Besides, it was just sex"

Shinn was still trying to consume what she was really trying to say, "I'm sorry about Cagalli, I'll make it up to you I promise"

she gazed up to the stars, "If time could just be reversed, I would reversed it a hundred times"

"hmf..." he pulls out a cigarette and lit it, "If I were to reverse time, I'll turn it around a thousand times", he puffed out the smoke, "too bad for us cause we can't do that. What we can only do turn ourselves around"

"Your wiiiiiierd"

"the alien speaks.." he retorted. There was silence after, and later, they both laughed.

"Let's start of from a fresh beginning" Shinn turned to her asking,

"it was a bad start for both of us. Past is past, lets deal with what is here. The present"

She was right, crying over spilled milk will do no good. He'll just have to wait till Cagalli cools down, and then he'll explain everything. As of now, he'll have to wait till that time comes. He'll just have to deal with things that are upfront. Things that are within his reach. _What we can only do turn ourselves around_

Shinn stood up as he blew out his smoke, "I'm Shinn Asuka" he lend out his hand to her,

"I'm Lunamaria Hawke" she accepted his hand as he pulled her up.

"Let's go back to group. I bet they've got great food there" he started to turn to walk

"Of course! Seaside lodge has the finest cuisines and I'm proud to be part of their member"! She pointed to herself as she followed him, Shinn just smirked at her and resumed his walking

"your going too slow"

"Hey. Hey! Wait!" Luna pulled him to the party's direction

-

-

* * *

-

-

-

-

-

"how was the opening ceremony?"a girl was sitting on the bed brushing her long hair. She was speaking with the man

by the balcony.

"it was good" he replied as he leaned on the balcony.,

"tired?" the girl placed her comb on the table and walked beside him

"a little" he smirked as he pulled her waist closer to him She leaned on his shoulder, her hand on his back

"and you, how was your day ?"

"it was fun!" she looked up to him, her height was only till the lad's cheek. He just glimpsed at her then smiled.

"You know what?"

"hn?"

" she likes you"

"huh?"

"you know"

"who?"

"_her_" she pulled away slowly to make him face her

"she likes you" she smiled to him

"she does?" a small smile appeared on his lips

"she does"

-

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

-

**wow.. that's two chapters in a row. :D review please!**

**I thought I'm done for when I finished chap 16, but ended up typing more. My hands are moving on their own!! O.O**

**You guys have inspired me to continue. Look where we are now? Chapter 17. O.O Until what chapter should I continue this? What do you guys think? **


	18. Missed

**Disclaimer: I don't own GSD.. Just borrowed a few casts for the sake of literature**

**-**

**-**

**Finally up.. FadingxAmaranthx, missfk21,deayreksness thank you for your reviews. And to all who continued to read my first fic.. I really appreciate it. **

**I got a lot on my hands the past days...any ways.. I also have another fic..(yes..that's another reason I'm taking years now to update.. never thought working on 2 stuffs will dry my brain) .. **

**Here goes my update, hope you like it! **

**-**

**-**

**-**

* * *

**CHAPTER 18 : Missed**

**-**

**-**

"fourth day.." Cagalli mumbled to herself as she watched the rising sun by the coast. Morning sea breeze feels good in her lungs. She stretched out herself and inhaled in as much air as she could. "Aaaaaahhhh.."

It was strange to feel this tranquility in the morning. She was used to waking up in the morning with some squeaks from Sting teasing Stellar and some soft chuckles and chatting from the kitchen. Thinking about it, she had been away for 5 days now, that is counting the day she went to work before fainting of on the way to the hospital. She sighed,_ I miss home._

She sat down on the sands and traced her finger to form a house from it. _("i wonder how they are all doing?")_, she then circled her finger writing 'mom, dad, Kira, Stellar, Sting' around the traced house. _There._ Home. All the things that she had accomplished are inspired by her family. Behind those horrendous paperworks and stressful lifestyle, is her will to give them the life that they once had...

The wave suddenly pushed forward and washed the figures away, _("so much for my so called home")_

"Hey there!" Cagalli almost threw herself to the water from the sudden greeting. She was way past her reverie that she didn't notice the person to walk by.

"Oh sorry.. did I scare you?" it was the magenta haired girl, "May I?" Cagalli just nodded as the girl gestured to take the seat beside her.

"Hmmm... morning air is the best" the latter stretched her arms up high then laid it behind her to support her weight. Cagalli just stared at her, she felt awkward. Is she here to brag about her and Shinn? Or to tell her how much 'joy' she felt around him?

"I haven't introduced myself have I?" Cagalli just raised her eyebrow, "My name is Lunamaria, just call me Luna" she smiled to her.

"I'm-"

"Cagalli right?" she interrupted with a smile

"uhh yeah.. Shinn.. told you huh?" the name was hard for her to say, her brows narrowed as she shifted her gaze to the seas, her 'good morning' is now completely screwed.

"yes" she replied without looking at her. The air between them was beginning to choke her patience away, Cagalli stood up to leave . There's no more reason for her to stay.

"Wait!" Luna streamed up to catch her, Cagalli stopped as Luna reached out her hand to her shoulder,

"I-I don't know where to start..But.. You see Cagalli. I..I really envy you for having Shinn" she didn't know what just came out of her, she released Cagalli and held herself from the breeze..

"when we made out... it was funny... though he was with me.. he kept on saying your name" a weak smile tugged her small bare lips as she slipped her hand behind her ear. The topic itself was bringing tension to the two. Lightening it up a littl

Cagalli turned to face Luna, odd...but somehow, she was taken by_ him calling her name.. _"I'm really sorry Cagalli.."

She was angry, at the very moment she wanted to scream at her and push her to the ocean pits. The other day's issue still sent boils to her. But thinking about all the events that happened, she was actually in no position to get mad. She's just a friend of Shinn and nothing more. Right? And why is she angry? They were both drunk, and under that situation came in 'human urge'. They had too much of what was enough. Just too drunk to keep their sanity last night. She sighed to herself. She shouldn't be angry at the two , they were just enraptured by liquor. As the saying goes, anger applied towards someone drunk makes you more diabolic than the demented man himself. Kira said that she should know how to control her anger by knowing what make her angry. Besides she should broaden her understanding of the situation. Perhaps Shinn drowned himself in liquor cause of her. If she was just on time this wouldn't happen. She would be able to stop Shinn from drinking.

The water brushed on her feet,

"You don't need to apologize Luna" she smirked at her., "or does Shinn..I can't really blame Shinn for what happened, or even you. I'm at fault as well for not arriving on time" she snugged herself too from the cool breeze that was slowly blowing her hot temper away, "It was just a shocking sight. That's all"

The wind blew in, "that's all..?" Luna finally asked, she can't believe what she heard.

"yeah"

"won't you even slap me, scream, or even throw me to the sea?" Cagalli stared at her for a while

"well.. I deserve it...You're serious you won't do anything? ..Even just a slap?"

"you want one" Cagalli responded with a raised brow,

"of course I don't want one.. but.."

Cagalli let out a chuckle, she can no longer hold it. "what's funny?"

"you are" the blond responded with a cheer. Seems like the morning breeze had completely blown away her anger. Besides this lady in front of her wasn't all bitchy and slutty as she thought. "you had taken too much morning breeze Luna"

-

-

-

* * *

-

-

-

This Fifth day felt so gloomy for the brunette as he stands in front of a big building. He sighed for the 10th time.

He flipped open his phone hoping for something to brighten up his day. Its been days since.. he last saw her..

"Kira!" a girl with magenta pony tailed hair skipped to hug him, "how have you been?" she greeted as she dug her head in the lads warm embrace.

"I'm good Fllay" he smiled to her "how's studies?"

"still the same" she shrugged her shoulders, not caring about the topic

"having problems?"

"yes.. ever since you've been 'busy'... Everything was a mess."

"why is that?"

" I can't understand a thing that my professor is blabbering for us to do"

"have you tried approaching him?"

"Why will I?? he's a prof, its his job to teach. He should be the one to approach us"

"Why not try to ask your classmates or friends about the topic?

"you know that your my only friend!"

"Yui, Tolle and Nani are there"

"argh..." fllay gritted her teeth and marched forward. Kira just brushed his hand up his hair and sighed, Fllay was like a spoiled princess who never wanted to mingle with others'. Can't really blame her, being the only daughter of one of the top businessmen, she was always given what she wants. He met Fllay a few weeks back when she and her father dropped by for a university tour, taking her 3rd year in college. Kira being the top student was selected to show them around.

* * *

_**The Director's Office in Archangel University**_

"Father! Just look at their facilities! Our kitchen is much more favorable than their laboratory" she jerked up from her chair.

"darling, we've already circled the whole country. This is the last university" her father replied with a calm voice

"That's my point! I don't like to study here in Plantz! I'm better off staying in Orb!" Fllay argued

"We've talked about this Fllay, you need to stay here so that you'll be able to conceptualize the background of our business"

"we have a branch Orb, I can always drop by there to check on our metrics! You know I hate it here"

"Fllay..."

"FatheR!!" she yelped . Mr Allster stared at his daughter and gave out a heavy sigh

"alright.. after we tour around this school and you still don't like it. We'll arrange travel to Orb"

-

-

-

_**--Knock Knock**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

The director glimpsed at his guests, the entire father-daughter scene blew him off his contour. Mr. Allster nodded in approval, "come in" he said from his desk

The door flung open and a timid brunette stepped inside the room. Her eyes sparked at his simple elegance. He bowed in respect to them.

"Kira" the director gestured him to come near. The lad actually heard the whole debate thing from outside. He hesitantly walked in front of the trio, Fllay's eyes not leaving him

"Mr Allster, this is Kira Yamato, the Archangel's pride" Fllay's father awed at the the brunette.

"so you're Kira Yamato, the renowned genius of techies" her father shook hands with Kira, "heard about your great works with Plantz' devices" he blushed from the businessman's compliment. "It was a product of team work"

"A team lead by you, I was actually expecting hulkier type of man" Mr Allster chuckled, "I didn't expect to see a star like you here"

"ahem" Fllay coughed beside her father getting the attention of everyone

"Please excuse me, Kira, this is my daughter, Fllay"

"Nice to meet you Fllay" he smiled to her who in turn offered him a handshake

"nice to meet you too, Kira" she smiled back slyly, giving a press on his hand

"We're actually checking around universities where she can continue her course. This is the last stop we have within the country"

Kira turned to Fllay, she hasn't released her grip yet

"What's your course?" Kira asked in his usual friendly tone

"marketing, and you?"

"Business Management"

After the introduction, Kira invited Fllay for a tour. It was quite an awkward trip for him, cause instead of him story telling about the campus' this and that, it ended up with Fllay interviewing him.

Eventually, Fllay became a student of Archangel University the following day. Mr. Allster thanked him for having convinced his daughter to stay. Kira wonders till now how he 'convinced' her. Since Fllay was still a freshie in the campus, her father requested Kira to be the personal guide and tutor of his daughter. Of course, with a certain fee.

* * *

"Kira!!"

He looked ahead to the pouting Fllay who was upfront with hands on her waist, "this is the part your suppose to chase after me" so much for being a personal guide, will Mr Allster forgive him for being her...

-

-

-

-

_**--riinnnnnngggg!**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

Kira felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled out his phone and checked the screen. His eyes widened on the name,

-

-

-

"_Hey.."_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

* * *

-

-

**Finally done.. forgive me for the late update.. I got crushed in between a ton of paperworks.. I know the chapter is quite short.. but hope you enjoyed it.**

**I'm not going on too fast with the flow right? **

**Reviews are greatly appreciated. Comments, criticism, suggestions, corrections and all are also very much welcomed.**


	19. Truth or Dare

**Disclaimer: I don't own GSD.. Just borrowed a few casts.. **

**lolz.. believe me or not.. it is just now that i discovered how to use the pm thing. Didnt know that replies are being sent to my email. (slaps self)**

**FadingxAmaranthx, AdorableAffection, deayrekness, missfk21, Blondetwig, cara410, Joycie32,caga2007, trulanimelover06, tokio hotel cutie, asucaga410**

**Arigatou Gozaimasu for your reviews and your continual support to this fic.. (cries)**

**Though updates now will be slower (working on two fics now.. please do drop by the Seed Customer Service Line :D) **

**Anyways.. here goes my update. Hope you enjoy this one.. this is all for you! **

* * *

**-**

**-CHAPTER 19 : Truth or Dare**

The wind from the sea blew his curtains up as the setting sun emits its farewell orange rays in his room, yes, it was already late in the afternoon, but still, Shinn lied fidgeted on his bed. He blink a few more times to his boring blank ceiling and tuned up his Ipod while shuffling his feet to the beat.

"_damn that stupid dare..."_

_-_

_-_

* * *

_-(**flashback)**_

_He was carrying some medicine boxes to medic's tent yesterday morning when Luna dropped by._

_"hey Shinn!"_

_"hey, sup?" he puts down the boxes and sat himself in one of the portable chairs_

_"why are you two inside this tent? This is Oroboro Island guys" she walked in front of the two_

_"I know what you mean, but as nurses, we are obliged to stay here to take care of the sick" Rey reasoned out_

_"but there's no patient"_

_"there will be. No one knows when or where an accident may take place" the blond covered in_

_"come on Shinn" Luna tugs his arm, "leave the clinic to Rey, the waves are perfect for surfing!"_

_"Shinn!" Rey exclaimed_

_"I'm sure you can handle it Rey" she winked to him pulling Shinn up his seat_

_"Luna, WE are on duty" he emphasized 'we' with a frown_

_Luna gave up and sank herself on the other seat, the two guys looked at each other and sighed. The time in the tent passed slower than usual. Luna gave out a sigh and stared at the two; Rey had his eyes closed with a cigar in hand, bored, the latter had his arm on the table resting his jaw on it, with his eyes staring ahead, bored. She gave out another sigh, these two are hopeless, her eyes wandered around the area, then it landed on Shinn's mobile phone._

_"I know!" she bolted up her seat, the two stared at her confused. She snatched the phone from the desk_

_"Lets play Truth or Dare!"_

_-_

* * *

-

-

-

_**-- trrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...trrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr**_

_**-**_

Shinn turned his head , his phone was vibrating beside him. His brows furrowed,_ "crap this stupid phone"_ he covered his phone with a pillow and turned the other side. The sight of his phone irritated him so much, it reminds him of why his stuck in his room.

-

-

-

* * *

_his phone spinned and spinned deciding who its next verdict will be. Each had their turns and all selected Truth. Luna was getting bored with it cause she knows almost..almost everything of the two already. A Dare will enlighten things up, next person will be the chosen one . She thought. Eager as a kid, Luna jumped up as the phone stopped, pointing to the direction of non other than..._

* * *

.

.

.

"Shinn!!" Rey cried as he swung the door open panting

Shinn cocked up the bed throwing his Ipod over the pillow, "what's wrong?"

"ca...cafe.." he began to worry, looks like Rey ran with full boost, he only does that in cases of emergency

"Lu...Luna... Ca..Cagalli..." he breathed in between words, Shinn gaped at the names he heard. _What could she... no... ... _He went back to his bed to grab his phone beneath the pillows.

_**--2 Missed Calls, Luna**_

_**--5 Missed Calls , Cagalli**_

Without thinking twice Shinn broke out the room, "Shinn!!Wait!!" Rey tried to call him but the lad was already out of sight.

-

-

-

* * *

-

-

-

**In the Hotel's Cafe**

"_No good" _Luna released both cellphones on the table. She had been trying to contact Shinn but he was not responding to her calls.. neither did he bother answering_ her_ call, "_Oh well" _she thought to herself shrugging her shoulders.

Looks like he really alienated himself inside his room as she dared, -

-

"_ok I dare you to..."_

_Shinn tilted his head asking_

" _sustain yourself inside your room until Cagalli knocks to get you"_

* * *

-

-

She chuckled as she saw the infuriated face of Shinn that day. She had no idea that Shinn would actually bite in immediately to her trap. The two haven't been talking with each other since then. Shinn was giving space too much, while Cagalli on the other hand is the type you cant urge to speak first. As she have said, she would make it up to them, and this is the only plan that had gotten into her. so far, things aren't going according to plan.. the "princess" to the rescue" was in no mood to play the role. And the the dark prince has stuck himself seriously in his own tower..

"Luna!!" Shinn called in from the cafe entrance,_ "speaking of the devil" _she gulped as he walked over to her table. The prince has set himself free from her spelll.

"look who's out of his bedroom" she teased

Shinn noticed the phone of Cagalli on the table, "where is she?" he's voice was rather loud than he intended it to be, Luna backed off from her chair for escape but Shinn blocked her chair by placing his hand on the table, and the other behind her chair.

Her point finger slowly lifted from her lap to direct his question when...

_**--BOOOG!!**_

"What the hell are you doing Shinn?!" he clumped his hands over his now sore head

"ouww...What did you do that for??" he complained as he turned to see who and what hit him.

Right there in front of him was a fuming blond with a silver tray at hand. Her amber eyes glaring at his blood colored eyes.

"Are you ok Luna?" she turned to the red headed girl who just nodded, she was speechless on what the blond just did

"Ca-Cagalli" he stammered as he stood for balance to face her

-

_**--BOOOG!!**_

_**-**_

"Its Cags for you!" he fell back again with spinning eyes

-

-

* * *

-

-

"Ow!"

"there!" Cagalli taped the the last strip of gauze on Shinn's head with an intentional press

"you didn't need to hit me that hard y'know" he rubbed his head on his bead as Cagalli stood up in front of him.

"Shinn.. I didn't know that your head was that hard " Luna pointed to the distorted tray by the desk making her presence known. he hadn't quite noticed her there.

"you deserved it" Cagalli snorted with a sharp glare, "I was just at the counter ordering our meal when you jerked at her"

he got confused, _our?_ He turned his head to Luna who was smiling sheepishly at them. He might've had his brain banged too hard. What does she mean by our? does it mean that they were eating out before he arrived?

"she asked me to drag you out your room cause you were locking yourself out from everybody" Cagalli continued with the spacing Shinn.

"but then again, it is not my thing to barge into one's room with an empty stomach, I just asked her to call and invite you over. Luna's phone died calling you so I lend her my phone. UNFORTANELY, YOU still WONT answer"

"ohh..."Shinn was slowly realizing what he did awhile ago. He was wrong on making the wrong assumptions. Seems like Luna had befriended Cagalli. No malice mixed. Cagalli doesnt befriend anyone not her taste--thats included in her being named as the tigress.

"hmph.." Cagalli crossed her arms on her chest. "you should thank Luna, I would've whacked you out completely for ruining my appetite"

Luna sweatdropped at the 'compliment'. So this is how the operations tigress bites. Shinn once told her that she had whacked alot of men with her temper attacks, she thought it was a joke. She didn't dare to butt in their conversation after seeing the princess smack the prince with a tray and scowl at him. Things didn't go as planned, but... she saw improvement, they're now communicating!!

He rubbed his bandaged head, it was done neatly. He lifted his head to meet her glare. Odd but true, he felt happy, he missed that glare from her, the glare that pierces like daggers to whomever it hits. She even treated his 'injury'. If this is the indirect way of her accepting him back again, he would gladly offer his head again for her to smack.

"..sorry" he grinned

Cagalli's heart jumped from his smile, she turned her head to the side as she felt a tug of tint on her cheeks. She realized that she felt so light at the moment. "whatever.." she said in the most blank way as she can. The space that had gotten between them has now closed. How she had missed his company everytime she was alone. She glimpsed at Luna who was there at the corner watching them with a smile, this person who had gapped them at first had actually strengthen their value for each other.

She turned to leave the room, her stomach churned telling her its time to go. Shinn watched her exiting steps, she's not yet done..the tigress never releases its culprit without a fair deal.

"Don't think I'll let you go easily Asuka Shinn" she stopped at the doorway, Shinn smirked

"fix yourself, your treating us for dinner tonight"

-

-

-

-

* * *

-

-

**Just to clear things out.. Summer get away lasts for a week**

**On chapter 12 that was the planned departure to Oroboro. Remember, Cagalli missed the boat ride cause she fainted the day before.**

**Chapter 13 is the first day of the stress buster. Again, she missed this cause she was still in Alex' apartment. But thanks to Dearka's boat, she arrived there by late evening. This is also the night that Shinn drunk himself.**

**Second day was when Cagalli arrived in the hotel with Alex. Shinn got busted with Luna.**

**Third day.. undiscussed.. **

**4th day.. Cagalli strolling in the beach, Luna followed and they had a talk.**

**5th day when the trio played truth or dare**

**this is the 6th day**

**I got quite confused with the days myself so I charted it down ;)**

**What do you think about this chap? :D**

**If ever there would be confusing parts, please don't hesitate to pm me. I really appreciate constructive criticism. **

**Suggestions are openly welcomed.**


	20. Between Two Rivers

**Disclaimer: I don't own GSD.. Just borrowed a few casts.. **

**hmm.. fresh air.. err..fresh air conditioned air :D rofl**

**did you guys miss me? Sorry bout the late update. I got stressed out from the work load and some unfortunate events at home.. hopefully my brain is functioning well now. I'm working on some other fics, thats why it took a millennium for me to update this :D Please do stop by my other authored fics cause I'm pretty sure you'll enjoy the story too. :D**

**Thanks for all who reviewed my story and kept on watch for my fic.**

**missfk21 – yeah.. i agree that chapter was wee confusing.. lots of elements missing. I revised chapter 19 :D**

**-**

**-**

* * *

**-**

**-**

**CHAPTER 20: Between Two Rivers**

**-**

**-**

The sun has just started to emit its golden rays upon the seas, Cagalli shot up her bed and quickly dashed off to the the bathroom.

Today is the last day in Oroboro Island, throughout that "7 day stay" , she hadn't experience the salt water yet in her skin. The beach had been too occupied the previous days with events that she wasn't interested at all. They also said that in a vacation, the last day is the best day.

"there!" she finished off with her red bandana on her head.

_**Knock knock knock**_

"come in!" she said as she closed the bathroom door. Luna came in from the entrance, "excited?" she greeted the blond who was cramming over her bag. They agreed last night to spend the last day in Oroboro Island swimming together.

"sort of, its been years since my last beach outing "

"you still do know how to swim don't you?" the red head joked

"of course I do! I'm a swimming pro" Cagalli proudly stated as she triumphantly pulls out her slippers.

"Okay lets go!!" Cagalli pulled Luna out to the neighboring room and banged hard on the door. She didn't stop knocking until they got the small response from inside the room. "coming"

"easy on the door Cags" Luna sympathized to the door as she fixes herself from Cagalli's pulling.

The door swung open, Rey stood by the door wearing his swimming trunks, white shirt and a jacket over his shoulders that had "nurse" on its back.

"Good morning" Shinn greeted face back as he put on his slippers, eyes not on the visitors. He was wearing the same thing as Rey, they only had different colored trunks and he was not wearing a shirt.

"Hurry up Shinn!" Cagalli pouted impatiently,

Suddenly he heard a clash from the doorway that made him turn to their direction. Rey was not moving a budge, he stepped up to the door to see what is keeping his blond friend frozen in time. As he did, he felt his jaw almost dropped to the door.

Rey's plastic mug lied on the floor, Cagalli picked up his mug and shoved it hard on Rey's chest. "Hold your mug Rey" she bolted at the fellow blond.

Shinn felt his cheeks burn up and his throat run dry, his eyes widened upon his doorway were two ladies in their bathing suits standing. Luna was wearing her green two piece swimsuit, her bra style top perfectly hugging her shapey busts and her undies covered by a thin beige towel, still showing her well carved model body and long legs. Woot woot

What made him gape more was the latter with the red head, the blond was wearing a black haltered swimsuit.. and her hair was patted wet making it flow tamely downwards.(1). His nose bled, he had never seen Cagalli in so much _'skin'_ before. This is the first time he had seen her bare long legs and slender curvy body.

The two girls glimpsed at each other then stared confused at the two men.

"uhh.. Shinn?" Luna waved her hand in front of him

"Rey??" Cagalli nudged the mug harder on Rey's chest who fumbled backwards, snapping the lad out of daze

"oh..sorry" laughing sheepishly as he held on to his mug and wiped his nose off from possible drips. He then elbowed Shinn by the side who was still in trance.

Cagalli humphed and started to walk towards the aisle, "daydream all you want Shinn! Me and Luna are out of here" she waved back as Luna followed her, winking at the two lads.

"W-Wait! I'm coming!" Shinn shook himself from daze and dashed off to catch the two.

* * *

"mmmmmmmmmmm fresh air" Cagalli stretched her arms up. She hadn't notice Luna sneak and pushed her back, she fell forward face first to the sand.

"Your IT!" Luna laughed as she made her escape to the waters

"bleh! I'm gonna get you!" Cagalli lifted herself and started to chase Luna.

Shinn sat himself by the sands as he watched the two tag each other

"Didn't thought they'll be good friends after what happened huh?" Rey commented as he puffed out his smoke beside him

"yeah" he switched his attention to his smoking friend, "good for them they're enjoying. Its crappy that out of our 7 days here, the last day is the only day we got freed from nurse work" Rey complained as he tapped his cigar.

"nurses are nurses" Shinn shot at his complain, Rey replied with a sly smile, "you can say that cause you were able to enjoy the 'heavens' of Oroboro Island"

"hnn?" Shinn raised him an eyebrow

Rey just gave out a sigh, Shinn is just too slow in such things.. He strayed of his sight with the two ladies chasing each other

Shinn stared at his friend trying to grasp what he meant awhile ago, he traced where the blond's gaze drifts to. He cocked backwards as soon as he realized what he was pertaining. Face all red.

"hey.!! I was drunk then!!"

"drunk in heavens" Rey was enjoying teasing Shinn

"was not!!"

"really? Let's ask Luna then"

"fuck you Rey" Shinn glared at Rey

"fuck you too Shinn" Rey puffed his smoke with a smile of success on his lips. Before the two knew it, they found themselves dumped onwards the sand. They were too busy to notice Cagalli and Luna's sneak attack

"gotcha!!" Cagalli shouted on top of Rey, as Luna laughs at Shinn who was gagging out from the sand

"you guys are it!!" Cagalli stood up and pulled Luna for dashing.

* * *

The day passed by so quickly. Too fast for the 4 people enjoying the beach. Splashing water here and there, trampling on sand castles Rey worked so hard to put up, surfing with the waves, eating grilled meat and corn, playing tag, girls vs boys beach volleyball (where Cagalli intentionally directed the ball for Shinn's head, girls won with a spinning Shinn), and snorkling. They made the best out of the last day in the island, trying almost all the activities.

The blanket of night has already set itself in the skies. Carrying all their stuffs on the cruiser ship, Cagalli made her last glimpse on the harbor of Oroboro Island.

Luna ran to the edge of the harbor waving, "see you guys!! till the next visit"

Cagalli waved back, "Thanks for the memorable stay!!" then she made hand signals. The two girls chuckled which Rey and Shinn shrugged off. Only Luna and her understands it. Despite the awkward first meeting, Cagalli found a new best friend in Luna.

"Come on lets move" Rey walked to the cabin's direction. Shinn saluted the harbor and followed Rey inside.

* * *

Upon arrival in Leaf's harbor, same one Dearka's private ship left from, Cagalli's phone rang in her pocket. While walking off the boat she slid her phone on her shoulder with her bags in her hands. Shinn was occupied with his own bag and some medical boxes, same thing for Rey They both apologized not being able to help her, but you know Cagalli, she really didn't mind.

"Gagalli here" effort in her voice for keeping her phone in place.

"hey"

the voice on the other line made her grip on her bag loosen, "Alex?"

"yes its me. I'm here by the crates" her eyes caught the blue lad in his red car car waving, "need a lift?"

"I'd like to, but mind if you help me car--crap!!" Cagalli's phone fell from her shoulders and plunked on the solid ground. "Shit" she dropped her bags and started to put together her dislocated phone. Cursing and cursing with each piece.

Shinn's car stopped in front of her

"a little help?"

"sure do" he left his car engine on to help her pick up the pieces.

"I'll drop you off in your home. Surely Kira won't mind. Right?" he said handing over the last piece with a smirk

"well..." _this is trouble_

Just then, the other's red car pulled a brake opposite Shinn's silver car, the driver stepped out , Shinn boiled inside when he saw who it was.

"you ok?" Alex said to her lifting one of her bags, not really minding Shinn's presence

"am fine" she stood up brushing her jigsawed phone "my phone dropped"

"that explains why the line got off. I thought you got kidnapped" green eyes met the glares of Shinn

"She's perfectly fine" the black haired lad grabbed the other bag from the ground, "let's go Cags"

_("oh no... I smell trouble") _

Alex glimpsed at Cagalli then stared at Shinn, "I'm dropping her off to her house", his voice ever so calm but she can sense the bluenette's fume inside.

"no thank you mister. I'm driving her home" the latter scowled

_(" oh man...") _the two men glared knives at each other, Cagalli slapped her forehead. This is trouble. Real trouble .But she was too tired to argue with two hard headed guys. She just wanted to go home and feel her cozy bed on her back.

The silence and glares continued. She tried to snatch her bag from Shinn but he resisted.

"Hey , Cagalli is already tired. Just hand her her bag so I can bring her home"

" Why will I hand her over the bag? Why don't YOU hand me the bag?!"

again, she slapped herself on the forehead, unbelieving the stubbornness in the two."guys"

"hand it over" Alex voice was now commanding, it made Shinn irritated, Alex's keeping cool is getting on his nerves.

"I wont, I WILL take her home" that's it, Shinn's cover has blown

"you won't. I will. So hand it over"

"guys.." _man they're both rock heads..._

"NO!!"

"stop being childish"

"am not!! who are you anyway to call me as such?!"

" a family friend. And you?"

"a loyal friend and colleague"

"guys.." _god please stop them... or you must forgive me for what I'll do.._

"alright 'loyal friend', for the better of Cags, hand over the bag"

"no 'family friend', hand over her bag!"

"he's Shinn and he's Alex" Cagalli butted in introducing the two to each other. It was odd to do it this way, but it was better compared to them calling each other 'family friend' and 'loyal friend'

The bluenette looked at his wrist watch, "its late Shinn, let's get this over with. Cagalli is tired"

Shinn cracked his knuckles, "sure, I'll end this fast" , Alex brows narrowed as he lifted her bag off his shoulders

"GUYS!! would you just freaking stop!! why don't you just both go home then I'll go take a cab"

"I won't allow that!" the two said in unison, then glared again at each other

_("will this ever end?")_ Cagalli rolled her eyes

"Pick one of us" Shinn said confidently with a smirk

"both of us won't allow you to go home alone at this time. Better choose Cags" Alex agreed at his proposal

Cagalli scratched her head furiously, _("they're making it super difficult")_, but the look in the two says they wont stop until she decides. She began to scale each side. Eyes closed, arms crossed. Silence taking over the situation. If she goes with Shinn, it will be unfair for Alex for she agreed first with him. He also took the trouble of dropping her off on the island and taking care of her when she was sick. She meant it when she said shed like him to drive her home. Then on the other side, If she goes with Alex, she might hurt Shinn. Well she already caught Shinn in the act with Luna but..still they are friends. He had been there in her bad times. And had kept his word that he'll always be there. _Man this is sooooo hard. If I could just summon shadow clones like the one in comics I would've done so to keep them both._

Her auburn eyes strolled to the two, there is only one factor that one exceeds the other.

-

-

-

"sorry but I'll go with him" she raised her hand to get her bag.

* * *

**.**

**.**

"sorry I'm late" a brunette closed the cab's trunk then opened the door for _her_

She smiled to him, "its ok Kira"

"Fllay kept me on hold, sorry, I'm really sorry"

the other giggled, putting her hand over his reassuringly, "its ok Kira, no need to apologize. I'm sure Fllay just missed you so much"

Kira tilted his head to meet her eyes, "did you not miss me?"

reflecting at his own question, he blushed and turned his head down. "sorry"

Its the third time he apologized. No, actually fourth. This brunette always apologized on petty things which she found rather amusing. She told him that everything was fine. But Kira can't skip 'sorry' everytime they meet. She pressed his softly, "I missed you Kira"

The gentle smile on her face made his heart melt, he pressed back to her hand, "I missed you too"

though it was wrong to take it like this...he never felt like this with Fllay. The fluttering of butterflies in his stomach, heart racing inside his chest, and blood pumping in his cheeks. The happy moments with her always blows him off his feet.

"ahem, love doves, where to?" the chuckled sheepishly, embarrassed to the driver who was amused at their puppy moment.

They have forgotten they were in a taxi and not alone.

**.**

**.**

* * *

Cagalli inclined the seat enough for her to relax her aching back.

"music?"

"nah am fine" she replied to the driver while her eyes were out on the scenes outside. She was somehow guilty of the choice she made.

"ummm.."

"yes?"

"can we drop by Junius Hospital first?"

His gaze strayed off to her from the corner of his eyes, "a visit?"

"yeah" she said blankly.

"but its late. The hospital will surely not allow us in" the driver excused, he just wanted her to rest for now.

She sighed, he was right, its past 10:00. If they haven't taken that long for contesting against each other they might've made it. The scene played again in her head, the disappointed look, and the grunt of defeat. She must thank Rey tomorrow for helping her decide.

_-_

_-_

_-_

"_what are you guys still doing here?" Rey popped out of nowhere. He was caught in the middle of Cagalli thinking, thus he wasn't answered._

"_sorry but I'll go with..." _

"_what??"_

"_the bag, please"_

"_hand it over friend"_

_grunting he gave her her bag. "call me once your at home"_

"_alright, thanks"_

_-_

_-_

* * *

**hmmmm... I wonder who she picked.. who would you like her to ride with?? **

**and who is that girl with kira?? Kira is being left handed here huh? Tsk tsk tsk**

**a little short? I wanted to leave a cliffhanger for my 20th chapter. :D stay tuned for chapter 21 :D thank you guys for all your support**

**(1) If you know the uniform swimsuit in card captor sakura, its somehow like that but it has a haltered top and has 2 big slanting oval wholes by the waist exposing the waist area. As for Cagalli's hair, just try to rewind the part Athrun shoved her to the waters. She looked like her mother.**


End file.
